French Poupée de Porcelaine
by Naughty Luce
Summary: C'est une mission en dentelle, en soie, en satin, en argent, en talon aiguille qui s'annonce pour Duo et Heero. C'est la fin du monde pour l'américain, tandis que le japonais se fait tout petit pour ne pas être ciblé à son tour. S'il vous plait, maestro.
1. Rivière incessante

Auteur : Natsu

Titre : French Poupée de Porcelaine

Couple : 2+1+2

Duo : Alors là, Natsu, c'est fini entre nous. Je te hais.

Natsu : ouf, j'ai cru qu'il allait me dire « je te quitte »

Wufei : Eh Duo ! Sally m'a tout raconté ! Il parait que t'as l'air trop con dans cette fic !

Hilde : Duoooooo woua j'y crois pas tu…

Quatre : chuuuuuut racontez pas ce qui va se passer ! Après y'aura plus de suspens ! Ils vont la lire cette fic les lecteurs si ça les intéresse !

Duo : NAN ! LISEZ PAS ! C'EST ABOMINABLE !

Hilde : Il est où Heero ?

Wufei : il est parti se cacher.

Trowa : qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette fic ?

Duo : c'est gore, c'est trash, y'a du sang partout, tout le monde meure dans d'atroces souffrances…

Sally : mais non c'est mimi tout plein ! Surtout la façon dont Duo se…

Quatre : Mais chuuuuuuteuuuuuuuu !

Chapitre 1 : Rivière incessante 

Heero jeta un coup d'œil sur l'adresse qu'il avait furtivement griffonné sur n petit bout de papier, pour vérifier s'il ne s'était pas trompé. La personne qu'il cherchait habitait dans le gigantesque immeuble dressé devant lui. C'était le matin, vers les coups de 9h30, au Japon, dans la capital, et déjà dans la ville les gens grouillaient de partout comme en pleine journée.

Il y avait pensé durant tout le trajet, en voiture, en avion, et surtout dans les bus qui l'avaient mené ici, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Tôkyô. « Comment allait t'il réagir ? » Quelque part Heero se sentait mal à l'aise, chose qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Il ne se déplaçait pas souvent pour ce genre de chose, donc la c'était important. Depuis quand ne l'avait t'il pas vu ? Plusieurs mois, en ignorant ses messages. En laissant défiler le paysage de la ville active, les quartiers vivants, les gens sur les cotés de la route, dans les magasins, sans rien penser d'autre qu'aux réponses qu'il s'attendait à avoir.

Et il était la, maintenant, devant l'immeuble. Il voulu pousser la porte et avança sa main à la poignée, mais avant qu'il ne l'eut touché, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, et une jeune fille sortit sans lui adresser de regard, baissant légèrement la tête et s'éloigna rapidement. Heero ne vit son visage qu'une seconde puis il l'a perdit de vue dans la foule. Elle avait l'air pressée.

Mais peu importait, il ne la reverrait pas.

Il s'engouffra dans l'immeuble propre. Il n'avait pas prévenu de son arrivée. Ca a été improvisé à la va-vite, il avait trouvé l'adresse et déjà près à partir pour acheter son billet d'avion, avait arraché un coup d'une feuille de papier qui traînait près de son ordinateur portable, et avait écrit rapidement d'une écriture non soigneuse, cette adresse.

Il arriva trop vite à son goût à la porte de l'appartement. Il chiffonna le petit bout de papier et le mit dans sa poche. Il sonna.

Il entendit derrière la porte un « J'arrive ! », quelques secondes sans rien, puis elle s'ouvrit.

« Ah, c'est toi.

Torse nu et en jean, il laissait penser qu'il revenait de la salle de bain. Il y avait encore quelques gouttes d'eau sur son cou. Mais ses longs cheveux châtains, étaient lâchés sur ses épaules bien sculptées. Heero savait qu'il ne se payait ce luxe que quand il était sûr de son coup avec une personne avec qui il avait une relation sérieuse et forte.

L'américain le fit entrer. A première vue, l'appartement était plutôt bien rangé du fait que, Heero l'avait deviné, il ne comptait pas rester trop longtemps. Quand il eut refermé la porte derrière Heero, celui-ci se mit en confiance. Maintenant ils étaient seuls face à face. Heero remarqua un petit pendentif féminin sans valeur, se baissa pour le ramasser et le poser sur une table basse, devant L'américain.

-Elle n'aurait pas oublié quelque chose ?

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, c'est ma vie privée.

Il était froid, même s'il tentait de paraître aussi décontracté qu'Heero le connaissait.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, reprit t'il, ça s'est moins bien passé avec elle qu'avec toi.

-Je ne suis pas venu parler de ça, c'est du passé.

-Ah bon, je croyais que ça t'intéressait vu que t'en as fais allusion.

-Duo, je veux parler de choses importantes.

-Tiens, je ne l'avais pas deviné, parce que d'habitude, pour des choses pas importantes, tu ne me réponds pas.

Heero ne dit rien. Il savait que Duo était ironique et lui en voulait encore. Mais il ne pouvait que pas ou mal se défendre puisque le pilote avait raison.

-7 mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu, que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle ni de toi, ni du pilote, ni du Gundam Wing ! Et pendant mois j'ai essayé de t'appeler 36000 fois par semaine, de t'envoyer des emails, de te joindre par tous les moyens, te demander comment tu allais, qu'est ce que tu faisais, qu'est ce que tu savais ! Et rien ! Pas un signe, une tentative de réponse, rien !

-Tu sais bien mieux que tout le monde que je suis constamment occupé et que je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre du temps pour des choses sans importance.

-Sans importance ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dit un jour « je veux que l'on reste ami, car la relation qu'on a en ce moment tue cette amitié dont je ne me suis jamais douté de l'importance qu'elle avait pour moi. » Et puis un SMS de répondant « oui ça va » ne va pas te prendre des heures à l'écrire et à l'envoyer !

Duo n'essayait même plus de paraître détendu. Il parti dans la pièce d'à coté, sa chambre, y sorti avec une chemise qu'il finissait de boutonner et un élastique à cheveux au poignet.

-Je suis venu te demander quelque chose de primordial, parce que tu es le meilleur soldat que je connaisse et en qui j'ai confiance.

-Bien sur que je suis le meilleur soldat ! Je ne suis plus rien d'autre à tes yeux maintenant. Il n'y a même plus l'ami Duo. Il n'y a plus que le pilote 02.

-Ecoute, je suis venu te le dire en face, depuis l'Angleterre, que j'ai une mission des plus délicates, alors je m'excuse et arrêtes de m'engueuler !

-Rien que parce que tu viens tout droit de l'autre bout de la Terre me dire quelque chose en face, je sais comme toi que ce quelque chose est très important et que je ne peux pas refuser ! Alors ne fais pas comme si tu ne te doutais pas de la réponse !

Dans ce cas là, Heero avait pour habitude de regarder un point fixe, faisant semblant de ne pas être touché par le ton de Duo. Il regarda ailleurs, par la fenêtre et se concentra sur le fleuve que faisait la masse de la foule se déplaçant dans les rues de Tôkyô, défilant devant ses yeux perdus. Mais l'américain connaissait bien cette technique.

-C'est bien la première chose, d'ailleurs, que tu viens me dire en face.

Le sang d'Heero ne fit qu'un tour. Mais il se refusa de tomber dans le jeu. Duo continuait, lui aussi regardant un objet quelconque dans la pièce.

-Il n'y a que les missions, la guerre, les armes, pour toi. Tu n'as jamais su parler d'autre chose. Et tu n'as jamais eu le cran de me dire…

-Yamero.

Heero le coupa, mais ça n'arrêta pas Duo.

-Tu n'as pas eu le courage de me…

-Ta… gueule… Duo.

-Et tu as recours aux insultes maintenant pour ne pas entendre tes faiblesses.

Heero se retourna et s'approcha de Duo, il voulu lui empoigner le col mais il resta à quelques centimètres du pilote 02, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Si tu cherches le conflit…

-Voyons, il ne peut pas y avoir de conflits entre nous, nous sommes partenaires, fit Duo ironiquement.

Et comme ils se défiaient du regard sans bouger, Duo ajouta

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est regardé dans les yeux, c'était il y a 7 mois, dans un autre contexte.

Heero recula de quelques pas sans changer son expression glaciale. Duo se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se coiffer et laissa seul Heero dans la pièce principale. Quand il revint, il avait son habituelle natte.

-Et puisqu'on est dans l'épisode des déclarations, j'ajoute que si on est pas resté ensemble, c'est que tu n'as pas été capable d'assumer notre situation.

Heero qui s'était replongé dans la contemplation du flot continuel de personne en bac, voulu ignorer la remarque de son partenaire, mais finalement il quitta la fenêtre pour traverser la pièce jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et lança

-Et toi tu ne t'en remet pas qu'on est plus ensemble, en partie parce que tu ne supporte pas que ce ne soit pas toi qui ais cassé. »

_Note de l'auteur : je vais peut être faire une fic qui parle de ce qui se passe AVANT celle-ci mais on verra…_


	2. Le savant fou

**Chapitre 2 : Le savant fou**

« Ah non. Ah non non non. Aaaaah non non non non non non.

-Il le faut bien.

-Non non non non non non ! Il n'en est pas question bordel de merde !

-Ecoute, vous êtes les 2 meilleurs pilotes et espions…

-C'est toi qui m'écoute, vieux schnok ! Moi vivant, je ne ferais jamais ça. Personne ne m'y obligera.

-Mais…

-Et pourquoi pas lui !

Duo pointa Heero d'un doigt vengeur et d'un regard qui voulait dire « Traître ! » Heero, quand à lui, se fit plus discret pour se faire oublier, redoutant de devenir à son tour le sujet la conversation, au risque que le docteur J ne change de cible.

-Parce que lui il est plus viril.

-PLUS VIRIL ? TU VEUX DE LA VIRILITE !

Il menaça de son poing le vieux scientifique. Heero ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il savait que Duo n'allait pas le frapper, mais il était capable de tout.

-Personne ne me verra en travelo !

C'était dit. Mais l'usage de ce pronom personnel « me » et du mot « travelo » dans la même phrase fit tressaillir Duo.

'Jme suis bien fait avoir… et dire que je croyais que ce serait une bataille hyper méga dangereuse, avec 50 Taurus pour 1 allié, une bataille mémorial, ZE bataille de l'histoire de tous les temps ! MAIS NAN ! Il vient me chercher parce que ce débris lui a dit de l'amener à lui en personne pour annoncer une mission super ultra délicate (j'avais interprété ça comme dangereuse à mort), en duo, qu'il fallait les meilleurs des meilleurs… Alors moi, naïf comme tout, j'accepte ! Une baston avec plein de destructions, de sang, de morts, peu de chance de survie, je suis partant ! Mais c'est pas ça. C'est pire… c'est la HONTE SUPREME !'

-Bon. Si tu ne te sens pas capable d'accomplir cette mission, je ne t'y oblige pas. Néanmoins je te laisse jusqu'à demain matin pour y réfléchir. Mais réfléchis bien, tu as le profil parfait ! »

'Je sens que je vais l'égorger'

Duo avait finalement accepté de suivre le pilote 01 jusqu'en France, où devait se dérouler la mystérieuse et si délicate mission que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait de quoi elle consistait. (J : si je vous en avez averti, jamais vous ne seriez venu ! )

« -La prochaine fois, dis à ce vieux débris, avant que je ne le vois, de mettre une armure. Je ne serais pas si clément.

-Ah… merci d'avoir accepté.

-J'ai rien accepté !

-Mais tu vas le faire.

-... Tu sais très bien que je ne te refuse jamais rien.

-C'est surtout que tu n'a pas le choix.

-J'ai pas envie. J'ai pas envie. J'ai pas du tout envie. Ca me révolte.

Heero ne répondit rien, craignant de partir sur une conversation néfaste pour lui.

-Je fais moins viril… mais quand on était ensemble, c'était moi au dessus ! Alors, c'est qui le plus viril de nous 2 ?

Si Heero savait rougir, il l'aurait fait à ce moment précis. Décidément, il fallait à tout prix changer de conversation.

-Au fait, excuse moi pour ces derniers temps.

-Quoi ? J'ai rien entendu.

-Tu as très bien compris.

-C'est si rare de t'entendre dire ça, je note !

Heero poussa un soupir intérieur. Enfin… l'important était que Duo ne lui en veuille plus, même si il n'était pas rancunier de nature. Ils aurons besoin de soutient mutuel et de complicité.

-Mais si tu recommences, je te préviens, je te fais bouffer ton portable ET ton ordi.

-Hai… répondit il vaguement à la menace.

Duo pris sa figure dans les mains.

-Heero, si tu te fous de ma gueule pendant la mission… sincèrement, je saurais pas comment réagir. Mais ça va pas bien se passer entre nous.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'américain.

-Mais non…

Il pensa qu'il valait mieux éviter ce sujet aussi.

Ils rentrèrent dans un hôtel où étaient réservées pour eux 2 chambres pour un peu moins d'un mois. Duo se rendis compte que tout était calculé.

C'est le lendemain matin qu'ils retrouvèrent J dans un bureau où étaient étalés sur une table des plans, des photos, des dossiers et des morceaux de journaux.

« -Bon alors Duo c'est d'accord ?

-Grmgl…

-Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste la mission, qui peut te paraître ridicule, Duo, elle n'en ai pas moins importante. Elle se passe en France, à quelques kilomètres. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fais venir ici. Dans exactement 2 semaines et 4 jours aura lieu un grand bal où tous les hommes politiques de toutes les nations viendront, ainsi que les représentants des colonies, des USA, du Japon, de l'Allemagne, de l'Angleterre et de la Russie serons réunis avec leurs femmes, mais aussi toutes les dames qui jouent un rôle secondaire. Autant dire qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde, et nécessairement des traîtres et des espions. Le président veut créer une alliance dans laquelle les colonies auraient plusieurs droits mais elles seront indirectement soumises à la Terre. Ces personnes sont invitées pour 3 jours.

-Mais il est con !

-Je suis en partie d'accord avec Duo. Il n'y arrivera jamais, c'est insensé.

-Oui, oui,… bien sur, mais ce n'est pas de ça que vous devez vous occupez. Les colonies ne sont pas dupes, et ça ne marchera jamais, mais le problème n'est pas du tout là.

Il leur montra plusieurs photos.

-Lui c'est un espion, il change d'identité tous les 5 ou 6 mois, si bien qu'on ne sait pas qui il est vraiment. Il sera la durant le séjour, avec d'autres hommes. Nous avons interpellé par hasard, heureux hasard, un courrier électronique destiné à lui sans l'identité de l'envoyeur. Cela disait qu'il devait insérer dans une pièce du château, où le séjour devrait se passer, un faux dossier de complot entre les nations de la Terre présente dans ce séjour. Ainsi, découvert par hasard par un quelconque autre espion, ou une femme de ménage, ce dossier ferait un scandale monstre. La guerre serait alors inévitable au point où on en est. L'ennemi en tirerait profit en dressant la Terre contre les colonies… question finance et politique.

-Une drôle de surprise pour notre cher président français qui voulait juste exposer une alliance débile.

-Bref, il faut qu'on retrouve ce dossier. Il s'appelle comment ?

-« A messieurs les présidents, uniques gouverneurs des colonies, Colonies Sous Contrôle »

-Oula… fit Duo

-Ce titre a été inventé uniquement pour attirer l'attention et la polémique.

-En effet, répondit Heero, Il est évident que ça ne passera pas inaperçu, même abandonné dans un château.

-Et je suppose qu'on devra récupérer ce foutu dossier les premiers.

-Exact.

-Moi, travesti. Et pourquoi ?

Le savant se passa une main derrière le cou, gêné.

-Ca ne sera que pour quelques heures ! Et puis tu seras déguisé, pas travesti.

-Se déguiser en femme et se travestir, pour moi c'est la même chose.

-Bon, et pendant le bal, vous passerez incognito. Vous resterez une 30aine de minutes pour qu'il y ait des témoins de votre innocente présence, vous participerez au buffet, discuterez avec quelques invités, danserez…

-NON ! ( 2 voix en même temps)

-Heero pensa « oh non… pas danser… Ca me fait penser quand j'ai du danser avec… » Il frissonna. Il n'osa pas imaginer plus à ce moment terrible avec Relena.

-Bref, et après vous vous éclipserez et irez fouiller dans les pièces où il n'y a pas d'invités prévus. Vous avez toute la nuit, le dossier sera à vue d'œil.

-Mais… il y a plus de 100 pièces dans un château !

-Il sera dans une pièce non occupée, il y aura les noms des invités sur chaque porte Et vu qu'il y a beaucoup d'invités… De toute façon si je vous ai confié cette mission c'est que vous pouvez la faire.

-Je suis pas convaincu.

-Evidement, il faudra que tu t'entraînes, toi, s'adressant à Duo

-Moi ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour battre des cils, marcher sur des talons, avoir une démarche de femme.

-QUOI ?

-Eh bien oui, sinon qui va croire que tu est une demoiselle ? Tu te feras tout de suite remarquer.

Heero compatit secrètement avec Duo, qui avait l'air désespéré.

-C'est ce que tu vas faire durant le laps de temps avant le bal. Ah au fait, une précision : vous ne resterez pas tout le séjour bien entendu.

-Heureusement.

-Et vous allez étudier tout le château. J'ai obtenu les plans, les listes des invités et même leurs chambres.

-Oh, c'est trop de bonté.

-Heero, tu te feras passer pour le fils d'un homme japonais important. Nous avons des connaissances au Japon qui voudront qui nous aider. Quant à toi Duo tu sera la fille du Compte de Fontainebleau. Il est averti et nous supporte dans cette mission. Il marche avec nous. Vous obtiendrez bientôt les papiers nécessaires et toutes les formalités, blablabla. En attendant, Heero tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Duo, je t'ai amené 2 personnes qui t'aideront.

« Il a tout prévu ce bougre ! »

Le docteur J appela

-Mesdemoiselles ! Vous pouvez entrer !

La porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément. A tous les coups, elles écoutaient au travers.

-Hilde ! Sally !

Hilde se précipita sur lui et lui sauta au cou. Duo était agréablement surprit de les voir.

-Ces jeunes femmes sont à ta disposition, elles vont te conseiller.

-Duooooo ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! C'est fantastique ce pourquoi on se retrouve !

-Ah ouais… ? ( Duo étranglé)

-Tu vas voir, c'est génial d'être une fille !

-Ah… euh… ouais… ok… cool… °

Sally était toute souriante comme jamais.

-Grâce à toi, Duo, je vais retourner dans mon enfance !

-C'est-à-dire Oo ?

-Quand je jouais aux poupées, fit elle les joues roses.

vieux bruit de vitre qui casse

A la fin de la journée, Heero et Duo rentrèrent seuls à leur hôtel, non sans les « pitié ! », « je veux rentrer en Amérique ! », « Au secours ! », « J vais mourir ! »… de Duo torturé d'esprit à ce qu'il allait ce passer pour lui pendant 1 semaine. Le shopping ne devant se produire qu'à partir de la 2e semaine, Heero fut contraint de supporter les exclamations de Duo pendant la première semaine. A partir de la 2e semaine, Duo ne parla presque pas (à cause de ce qu'il vivait et qui était absurde pour lui), mais de toute façon, il n'était pas prévu qu'il ne parle pendant le bal, à cause de sa voix masculine.

Natsu : ça risque d'être une longue fic (coms pleeeeeeease ! ).

Duo : Tu vas pas le faire.

Natsu : De quoi ?

Quatre : Décidément, en ce moment tu fais que des trucs bizarres pour Duo.

Duo : Tu vas pas me faire travestir. Non. C'est impossible. Tu m'aimes trop pour ça !


	3. Seconde dimension

Note de l'auteur : mmm… j'ai eu un problème avec les chapitres et j'ai du supprimer la fic… j'ai donc perdu mes reviews TT

**Chapitre 3 : Seconde Dimension**

Duo était dans un état second. Il n'avait plus conscience des gens autour de lui, du bruit, des agitations. Il se sentait dans une autre atmosphère, inhabituelle, space, perdu dans le repère spatio-temporel, complètement déconnecté, se promenant dans un espèce de grand vide, ne ressentant que les vibrations du néant.

Quelle horreur. C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller … 

Pour vérifier, il tendit l'oreille et écouta pendant un court un instant le dialogue des deux femmes en face de lui, dont il était le sujet de conversation. Histoire de se rassurer sur les craintes qu'il avait.

« -…trouve que la taille S lui irait mieux. Ca va plus le mouler et il sera plus joli.

Non… c'est impossible. Ca n'arrive pas à MOI. 

Mais ses craintes se révélèrent bien vraies, malheureusement. Il était bien en plein centre ville, il était bien dans une boutique branchée de vêtements pour femmes, il était bien en train d'essayer une robe, il était bien maquillé, rasé, et le comble, il portait bien un soutient gorge avec une fausse poitrine de 90B.

-… Duo tu nous écoutes ?

-…Quoi… ?

-J'ai demandé si tu pouvais te retourner, pour voir comment ça fait de derrière.

Et si je sortais en courant tout de suite maintenant ? Je me mets à hurler 'Tout le monde à terre ! Il y a une bombe dans le magasin !' Et personne ne me verra puisqu'ils auront tous le nez par terre et la je m'enfui et je retourne au Japon. Ou mieux, je prends le taxi, l'avion et le train et re le taxi et je file à Ouagadougou au Burkina Faso ou à Chhouk au Cambodge. 

-Bon. Déjà on peut éliminer toute les robes à décolletés dans le dos et tous les dos nus. C'est censé être porté sans soutif. Et lui il est obligé d'en porter un. »

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? »

La première semaine était passée trop vite. Le shopping avait commencé. Duo avait laissé, les tous premiers jours, le choix des magasins à visiter aux bons soins des jeunes femmes.

« -Il faudrait aller à Dara.

-Non, les vêtements là bas ne sont pas confortable, imagine Duo, qui est un mec, dedans ! Il ne va pas être à l'aise. Moi je propose Alain Banoukian.

-Ah berk ! C'est pour les femmes de 40 ans ! »

Puis une première épreuve terrible, pour tester la détermination et la motivation de notre cher américain enthousiaste : expérimenter… LA CIRE ! (note : Heero est parti ce jour là pour ne pas avoir à entendre les cris désespérés de Duo ; 'NAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN PAS CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !').

Enfin, avant de sortir en ville, il fallait que le joyeux Duo ressemble déjà à une fille. Hilde et Sally lui avaient acheté des tas de fringues pour nana ; des débardeurs, des hauts sexy, et des jean pour filles à pattes d'eph' sans oublier des chaussures confortables… ainsi que plusieurs soutient gorges, de couleurs et de tailles différentes, et des prothèses pour seins. Néanmoins, Les jeunes femmes avaient réussi à détendre l'américain et ils avaient fait les mannequins dans leur chambre d'hôtel en se dandinant, Duo en prenant une voix de fille et tous en parlant style ''pouffe''.

« Alors ma chérie, que penses tu de mon nouveau top ?

-Oh ! Chérie ! Ca te va divinement !

-Salut les filles ! Regardez mon nouveau verni à ongles !

-Wouaaaa ! Il est trop beau !

-Tu l'as eu où ! Il faut que je me l'achète ! »

Malheureusement, la partie de plaisir ne dura pas longtemps, et Duo vécut mal la 1ère journée de shopping. C'était peut être le jean qui lui serrait trop au niveau du bassin, ou le soutif qui le gênait affreusement, ou peut être les regards des mecs descendant un peu trop au bas du dos, ou encore les sifflement de ceux-ci qui disaient « ça va poulette ? », « hehe ! », « t'es libre ce soir ? ». Il était vrai qu'il avait une taille de guêpe, un corps sinueux et fin, et ses prothèses de seins lui faisaient des belles formes. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal à trouver une robe. Ses épaules étaient trop carrées et trop musclées. Enfin, ce n'était pas lui qui cherchait. (« Tiens, essaye ça. ».)

Toute cette première journée fut un supplice sans nom, une impression que tout le monde le regardait, le pointait du doigt, un coup dur à l'orgueil. Il était absent, ailleurs, comme 6 pieds sous terre, n'attendant que le soir pour se remettre dans une tenue convenable.

'J'ai touché le fond, la.'

A la fin de la journée, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Mais ils n'espéraient pas trouver du 1er coup (du moins, pas les filles). Ils étaient allés voir 1 tiers des magasins que Sally et Hilde avaient mis sur _la liste_, liste que Duo regardait d'un très mauvais œil et que Hilde tenait cachée, par sécurité.

Le soir ils mangèrent ensemble avec Heero qui prit réellement conscience de la situation où il avait plongé son partenaire, qui ne dit rien de la soirée, et en écoutant la conversation de Sally et Hilde, absorbées par la folle aventure qu'elles étaient en train de vivre et qui les motivant tant.

« Je pense qu'une robe de soirée sera parfait.

-Moi j'avais plutôt pensé à un ensemble chic, un peu comme celui de cet après midi, bleu marine, tu sais la jupe longue avec un haut à manche trois quarts. Mais il faudrait que les manches soient plus larges, la jupe moins longues et avec des froufrous, et plutôt en couleur bordeau.

-Oh non… fit Hilde avec une moue. Un ensemble c'est tellement banal… A la limite, une jupe et un haut séparé mais qui vont ensemble ! C'est plus original.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je verrais bien une belle fleur en tissu sur la bretelle droite, une double bretelle droite d'ailleurs.

-Quelle idée ! Non… un nœud en ruban sur la hanche !

-Si c'est c'est pas en bordeau, la couleur la plus classe c'est le blanc.

-Non, plutôt champagne.

-Si c'est du champagne il faudra qu'il y ait aussi du rose-rouge dans la tenue.

-Quoi ! »

Les 2 garçons suivirent la passionnante discussion la tête baissée dans leur assiette tout au long du repas. A l'hôtel, avant de se séparer pour aller dans leur chambre respective, Heero posa la main sur l'épaule de Duo d'un air de dire « Courage », geste qui n'attira pas l'attention de Duo puisqu'il était tellement assommé qu'il ne s'en rendit donc même pas.

La 2e journée ne fut pas de tout repos non plus, et n'eut pas plus de succès, mais Hilde et Sally n'abandonnaient pas pour autant, tout au contraire. Elles s'étaient mise d'accord (sisi, c'est vrai) pour retenir 3 ou 4 modèles si aucun ne convenaient. Ils avaient fais les 2 tiers des magasins de vêtements. Duo s'était mit en tête de faciliter les recherches afin qu'elles durent moins longtemps et pour s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Il avait donc dit « oui c'est très beau, c'est ce qu'il faut » à tous les modèles qu'on lui présentait, ce qui prêta confusion à Hilde et Sally. Le croyant, elles ne savaient plus faire un choix, se basant sur ce qu'elles croyaient de lui aimer. Bref, ça les embrouilla et empira les choses.

Aucuns des repas ne furent joyeux pour les 2 pilotes, qui par courtoisie mangeaient avec les 2 jeune femme. Non pas qu'elles soient désagréables et qu'ils ne les aimaient pas, non. Ils s'entendaient très bien, ils étaient très amis. Le problème, c'était… l'unique sujet de conversation, qui tenait entre Sally et Hilde.

« Franchement, la robe sans manche était magnifique ! Et s'il mettait des bretelles de soutif transparentes ?

-Mais on avait dit pas de dos nu !

-Mais ce n'est pas complètement un dos nu, ça ne se verra pas.

-Bien sur que si voyons. Et d'ailleurs j'ai préféré le haut bleu ciel à bretelles fines si tu veux lui mettre des bretelles de soutif transparentes.

-Le bleu ciel tout triste tout simple ? Tu plaisantes !

-L'ensemble beige et vert, avec des perles, el était beau, non ?

-Oui, mais dommage qu'il soit beige et vert.

-Je croyais que tu aimais bien le beige.

-Non : le champagne. Nuance.

-Rooooooo mais tu chipotes pour rien, c'est la même chose.

-Et j'aurais préféré qu'il y ait des paillettes et non des perles.

-Bon, en fait tu l'aimais pas quoi.

-Ben… ouais. »

De leur coté, Heero, pour soutenir Duo, engagea la discussion (sisi, il l'a fait !)

« Elles sont comme ça toutes la journée ?

Duo leva les yeux comme un animal agonisant et demandant qu'on l'achève, et hocha la tête, de sa mine déterrée.

-Toute la journée.

-…

-Et toi ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Ben, oui. Hier je suis rentré en vitesse dans un magasin au hasard, j'ai demandé un costume, il m'en ont fait essayé 3, au bout du 3e j'en avais marre, je l'ai acheté.

-Ah… »

Combien Duo avait t'il essayé de jupes, de robes, de hauts, d'ensembles ? 30 ? 40 ? Heero n'osait pas lui demander, par solidarité et compassion, et Duo ne s'en rappelait plus.

Au bout du 4e jour de shopping, au matin, Sally et Hilde se mirent finalement d'accord pour une robe noire, très classe et plutôt simple, fendue sur le coté, légèrement remonté sur l'autre en faisant un joli pli, arrivant à mi mollet. Le haut de la robe était décolleté style bateau, avec un voile noire-transparant sur la poitrine et le haut des bras. Les manches, en dessous des épaules, lui arrivaient au quart du bras. Les bretelles transparentes de soutient gorge était la seule chose retenue des projets. L'habit faisait ressortir ses gracieuses hanches « assez efféminées » comme le disait autrefois Heero en le taquinant et en y faisant courir ses mains dessus. Ses jambes sportives, mises ainsi à l'air, ressemblaient à celles d'une femme faisant beaucoup de sport, mais étaient quand même belles.

Duo cru que c'était fini et s'en réjouit, mais il oubliait qu'ils devaient encore acheter les chaussures. Il eut quand même une après midi de répit bien méritée, enfermé dans sa chambre en compagnie de Heero.

_Natsu : voila, fini avant un mois car je pars en vacances. Peut être que j'aurais le temps de recopier le 4e chapitre d'ici une semaine mais ça m'étonnerait. Ah, au fait, pour ceux qui se le demande, je ne vais pas vous laisser en plan comme ça avec une fin comme celle là : non, il ne se passe rien entre Heero et Duo cette après midi enfermés dans une chambre niarf_

_Duo : pffffffff… trop nul._

_Natsu : Oo_

_Duo : pourquoi on fait rien ensemble ? c'est le moment IDEAL_

_Natsu : mais non, t'es crevé. Et d'abord je vous fais faire ske je veux_

_Heero : Mais c'est pourri._

_Natsu : attends, tu verras la fin clin d'œil bourré de sous-entendus_

_Heero : Hn…_

_Hilde : pourquoi on est méssante avec Duo dans cette fic ? TT_

_Natsu : vous êtes pas méchantes_

_Duo : si boude et toi aussi_

_Natsu : frappe Duo ça t'apprendra à me manquer de respect._

_Heero : frappe Natsu (mais + fort paske Natsu elle a une force de mouche) ça t'apprendra à frapper mon homme_

_Duo : ♥Heerooooooo♥ mode glue_


	4. Répit et préavis

Note de l'auteur : finalement j'ai un peu de temps encore avant de partir. Un autre chapitre peut venir avant la fin de la semaine.

**Chapitre 4 : Répit et préavis**

Les journées à chercher une paire de chaussures furent également éprouvantes, pénibles, harassantes. Vous connaissez les pas de la danse : s'asseoir, essayer des chaussures, se lever, marcher, s'asseoir, les enlever, mettre une autre paire, se lever, marcher. Mettez vous dans la peau d'un mec : et le soir, des filles qu'on aime bien qui nous font chier avec leurs chaussures de merde qu'on en a rien à foutre et qu'on a envie de tout balancer par la fenêtre et de regarder un match de foot sur un canap' avec un saladier de chips (1) :

« Je pense vraiment qu'il devrait mettre des chaussures dorées, car on va lui mettre des bijoux en or.

_Pitié pas les bijoux._

-Dorées ! Mais on n'est pas à la plage ! Et il mettra des bijoux rouges. Le noir et le rouge ça va très bien ensemble (2).

-Pfff… en tout cas on peut éliminer les talons aiguilles.

-Pourquoi ? C'est dommage.

-Déjà, c'est moche. Et ensuite, beaucoup de filles se tordent les chevilles en portant ça. Imagine Duo !

-Ah oui… j'avais oublié. Mais c'est pas moche.

-Les ballerines c'est bien. Confortable, coquet, jeune, simple, et c'est à la mode.

-Ces trucs qui ressemblent à des chaussons ?

-C'est mignon, non ?

-Personnellement, je voyais Duo en bottes de cuir.

-En bottes ? En été !

-Alors des chaussures à bout pointu.

-Erk ! Mais c'est immonde ces machins là ! (3) »

Et ça n'en finissait pas. La couleur, quand elle allait à l'une, n'allait pas à l'autre. Le style refusé par une était sollicité par l'autre. De leur coté, Heero et Duo s'échangeaient quelques mots, mais Duo était très fatigué et honteux.

« -Tas acheté tes chaussures ?

-Oui, pareil. Un magasin, j'ai essayé 4 paires (pour faire un effort) et à la 4e, hop, je l'ai acheté.

-Tu n'achètes pas n'importe quoi quand même.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Quand je leur ai dis ce que je mettais comme prix, ils m'ont sortis la garde robe impériale.

-T'as de la chance. Quand les vendeuses s'y mettent avec nous, c'est toujours des contestations en plus. J'ai mal à la tête. Et aux jambes. Et aux pieds, et au dos. Et partout en fait. Demain j'ai l'intention de dormir jusqu'à 11 heures, mais tu ne le dis pas, hein ? Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et tant pis pour elles. »

Bien sur qu'il n'allait rien dire, Heero. Il avait pitié de son ami que même les plus éreintantes batailles et infiltration de bases ne l'avaient pas épuisé à ce point. Le japonais partageait un peu moralement cette exténuante épreuve.

Ils trouvèrent les satanées chaussures le 2e jour de recherche. Duo se pris en main et insista 'Si si, elles sont très bien celles là. On les prend.' Pour avoir la 3e journée de LIBRE. C'est ce même jour que les jeunes femme, voyant que Duo n'arrivait pas à leur heure de rendez vous à 9 heures, s'étaient déplacées à 9h30 pour tambouriner la porte de la chambre d'hôtel. Duo fut ainsi brutalement réveillé dans un grand vacarme. Le directeur les engueula de faire trop de bruits le matin pour ceux qui dormaient encore « Veinards TT » et il fut privé de petit déjeuner. La coupe étaient pleine, Duo s'arrangea pour trancher net les professionnelles du shopping et se ramener avec une paire de chaussures tout à fait convenable.

Elles étaient noires aussi. C'était des chaussures à talon mais pas aiguilles. Elles allaient bien avec la robe et c'était l'essentiel. Ils passèrent ensuite rapidement chez un bijoutier chez qui ils achetèrent un collier et un bracelet, mais pas de boucles d'oreilles « qui pincent » à la vive demande de Duo.

Duo eut son jour de vacances où il dormi jusqu'à midi, heure où les ponctuelles shoppingeuses allaient manger. Avant qu'il ne fût réveillé par elles, Heero le tira du lit et s'enfuirent à temps avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Ils allèrent à Mac Donald, qui avait cruellement manqué à Duo car il était en manque de hamburgers, puis au laser game où ils rencontrèrent une bande de jeunes de leur âge qui avaient l'air sympa. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup, et quand ils eurent quitté la bande, ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe d'un parc public pour discuter.

« Elle s'appelait Kaede.

-La fille qui était chez toi la nuit juste avant que je vienne te chercher ?

-Ouais.

-Elle avait quel âge ?

-Pareil que nous, peut être 1 an de moins.

-…

-Elle m'a fait pensé à moi quand j'étais gamin. C'était une fille paumée. Je l'ai trouvé dans une ruelle mal fréquentée. J'ai tout de suite vu que c'était pas une pute. Elle était triste, recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans un sale état. Elle avait été violée.

Puis il continua en regardant les nuages.

-J'ai eu pitié d'elle. Je l'ai emmené boire un café, et elle n'a pas voulu me quitter. Je l'ai emmené chez moi et lui ai donner ma chambre, tandis que je dormais sur le canapé. Elle avait sommeil, était démoralisée, elle en avait marre. Ses parents sont assez aisés à ce qu'elle m'a dit, ils avaient les moyens, et était dans un super bon lycée, dans des bonnes classes. Mais elle en pouvait plus. Ni d'eux, ni du système scolaire japonais. Elle dormait 4 heures toutes les nuits, bossait, bossait, tout le temps. Elle a craqué, s'est barré de chez elle, s'est fait violée. Je l'ai hébergé 5 jours.

-Elle t'a tout raconté.

-J'ai servi de psy. Et c'était une fille bien. Pas moche en plus.

Il rit doucement.

-Elle voulait rester avec moi.

Il fit une pause.

-Mais je l'ai convaincue de retourner chez ses parents. Ils devaient être mort de trouille, en regardant la TV, on a même vu qu'ils faisaient des recherches importantes.

-Je l'ai croisé en entrant dans l'immeuble.

-Ah oui ? Et tu l'as trouvé comment ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir. Jolie, si tu le dis.

-J'espère que ça va bien se passer pour elle. Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il se passa au moins une demi heure sans que ni Duo ni Heero ne dirent un mot. Les nuages passaient dans le ciel, poussé par le léger vent. La course des nuages faisait penser à la course du temps pour Duo. Le temps aplanie tout. Il fait oublier certaines choses, beaucoup. Il érode les montagnes et fait s'éloigner les souvenirs, fait oublier les mémoires, fait grandir les esprits et les pensées. Pour Duo, le temps guérit toutes les blessures, mais laisse des cicatrices. Duo n'osait rien dire au japonais. Il voulait mettre ses bras autour de son cou, s'agrippe à lui comme Kaede le faisait à lui-même. Mais Heero dirait « Tu t'accroche à un espoir qui n'existe plus. », comme la dernière fois. Il voulais lui dire « Je t'aime encore » mais Heero lui répondrait « Ne parlons pas de ça. Oublions. » Duo n'avait pas oublié, et la blessure n'avait pas cicatrisé. Il persistait à croire que les disputes entre couples sont des épreuves pour vérifier la solidité de la relation. Mais il savait aussi que la distance généralement l'emportait, elle les déchirait. « Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ». L'américain espérait secrètement qu'Heero ferait le premier pas, qu'il dise « Je regrette », mais c'était un folle espérance quand on parlait du soldat parfait, un désir impossible, car Heero n'avait jamais fait le premier pas pour ce genre de chose, et ne disait jamais rien dans les yeux.

Ce long silence était à la fois pesant et décontractant. Duo se releva, s'appuya sur un coude et regarda le pilote 01.

« Ce soir, on est pas obligé de manger avec les filles ?

-Non, pas spécialement.

-Paske, je vais être franc, elles saoulent ! J'en ai marre de tout ce bordel. Et demain ça recommence. Tu n'imagines pas.

-Mais si, je te comprends.

-Ouais ben pas tout le temps !

-Toi non plus tu ne me comprends pas tout le temps.

-C'est de ta faute.

Heero poussa un soupir.

-Oui je sais. Mais moi non plus je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux.

-Moi je sais : tu veux un nouveau système d'autodestruction parce que le tien est endommagé !

-Je ne parle pas de ç… Comment tu le sais ? Mais… c'est toi !

-Ben oui ! Qui d'autre ! J'allais pas te le laisser alors que tu partais loin de moi !

Heero sourit à cette blague. En effet, mystérieusement après son départ il y a 7 mois, son système d'autodestruction dans son gundam avait disparu. Le japonais mis sa main en plein sur la figure du pilote 02 et le poussa en arrière, celui-ci tomba à la renverse en riant.

-De toute façon, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui m'en a vendu un autre. Alors, on va où ce soir ?

-Pizzeria !

-Eh beh, c'est très équilibré aujourd'hui : Mc do., pizza…

-Eho ! Toute la semaine je me suis tapé de la salade à midi, le resto avec encore de la salade, du poisson et des fruits de mer le soir !

-Oui oui, je m'en doute. »

Ils se promenèrent en ville le reste de la journée comme ils le faisaient avant, en visitant les magasins de sport, de vidéogame, de portables et autre, et le soir venu ils allèrent dans la première pizzeria qui se présentait à eux. Il y avait un flipper et une table de billard. Duo gagna au flipper mais se fit battre à plate couture au billard par Heero. Comme l'américain avait battu tous les records et avait pratiquement explosé le flipper, ils eurent le droit à une méga glace gratuite en dessert. Il rentrèrent vers 1 heure du mat, pas trop tard pour être en forme le lendemain .


	5. L'école d'aprentissage Pretty woman

Note de l'auteur : les song fic c'est pas mon style… pourtant devinez quoi ! Eh ben si, puisque j'en parle, ce chapitre est un song chapitre (mais ça va c'est pas trop excessif, et la chanson est marrante par rapport à ce chapitre XD). Une song chapitre écrite par une non adepte des song fics, ça va pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop ça.

**Chapitre 5 : L'école (ou « les colles ») d'apprentissage**

« Eh ben alors ? T'étais où ? On t'a cherché partout hier !

-Ah booon ! Moi aussi j'ai passé ma journée à vous chercher, tiens ! C'est pas possible… on a du se croiser sans se voir…

Au rendez-vous quotidien de 9h, Sally et Hilde assommèrent Duo de question sans intérêt, puis racontèrent ce qu'elles avaient fait le jour précédent (ce qui n'intéressait pas Duo vu que c'était encore du shopping).

-En même temps, ça a été une formidable journée de shopping entre filles ! On s'est bien amusé, dommage que t'étais pas là.

-Ah oui, ça, dommage hein ! Je regrette vraiment. Zut.

Evidement Duo était hypocrite. Mais cela ne se fit heureusement pas remarquer par les 2 donzelles épanouies. L'américain ne voulait surtout pas éveiller leur curiosité sur ses réelles pensées. Effectivement, S'il les aimait bien et trouvait que c'était les jeunes femmes les plus courageuses, téméraires et intéressante, dans la réelle vie privée, c'était tout autre chose. Les jeunes femmes avaient un double visage. Au boulot, elles sont fortiches, mais dans la vie privée, ça devient parfum, bijoux, vêtements et compagnie. Exactement comme le mariage. Avant le mariage, il semble que la femme est la parfaite fleur au parfum exquis, fragile et douce. Après le mariage, elle réclame de l'eau, de la bonne terre, un joli pot de fleur, et au fil du tems, elle fane, demande de plus en plus de soin, etc… C'est une face cachée.

-Bon, ben ça sera pour la prochaine fois !

« Ben c'est pas demain la veille ! »

-En + on est allé au Mac do. en pensant à toi !

-C'est vrai ?

« Heureusement qu'on a mangé à 13h de l'aprèm' ! On les a évité de peu. »

-Oui, leurs salades sont très bonnes.

-Ah…

« Ca vaut bien le coup d'aller à Mac do. pour manger de la salade… »

-Bon, aujourd'hui, on va te montrer comment tourner du cul !

Hilde trépignait de joie.

-Super °

-Tu verras c'est trop marrant, et ça va te donner une allure très sexy avec ta robe, tes talons, ta poit…

-Ne prononce pas ce mot !

Sally prit un ton plus sérieux. Il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante :

_Pretty woman, walking down the street  
Pretty woman, the kind I like to meet  
Pretty woman…_

_I don't believe you, you're not the truth  
No one could look as good as you_

_Mercy…_

-Pour qu'on te prenne pour une femme et non un travesti ou un transsexuel, il faut que tu changes ton comportement. Essaye d'être plus délicat, à l'aise, regarde ailleurs en étant pensive.

-Pensif ! S'il te plait, fais comme si j'étais un mec TT

-Bon aller, on va dans notre hôtel. La chambre est plus grande et il y a toutes les affaires. Il y a même une petite estrade près de la fenêtre !

-On fermera les volets.

-Oh non, il fait beau dehors.

-Alors au moins les rideaux ! Même si personne ne me connaît, je ne veux pas qu'on me voie comme ça !

-On verra.

-On verra, on verra, on verra rien du tout, oui. »

En roulant vers l'hôtel des deux jeunes femmes, il pensa que ce ne serait pas si terrible, étant entre amis, que d'être trimbalé de magasin en magasin dans une foule qui avance à 2 à l'heure, et certainement mois fatiguant. Peut être même qu'ils allaient s'amuser comme la veille du shopping. Mais avec elles, il n'était plus sur de rien. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il allait encore faire le mannequin.

_Pretty woman, won't you pardon me  
Pretty woman, I couldn't help see  
Pretty woman  
That you look lovely as can be  
Are you lonely just like me  
Wow…_

« Bon alors, on commence.

Les 2 jeunes femmes s'étaient misent en tenue pour la cause, tout comme Duo qui était vêtu de ce qu'il allait mettre au bal.

-Déjà, ne te tiens pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas l'apocalypse ! Redresse toi, bascule tes épaules en arrière, lève un peu le menton, ne met pas tes pieds en pingouin, ne prend pas cet air avachi !

-Rien que ça !

Duo faisait de son mieux pour suivre Sally et Hilde dans leurs conseils, et qui en rajoutait en riant. Mais tout d'un coup, il se mélangeait les pinceaux.

-Allez ! Sors ta poitrine !

-N'écarte pas les jambes !

-Souris !

Le plus dur à faire, c'était de sourire dans ces conditions. Comment sourire alors qu'il se sentait ridiculisé à jamais ? Comment donner l'air joyeux et détendu alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout ?

-Mais non, ne fais pas cette grimace.

-Mais doucement ! Vous m'envoyez tout d'un coup, là !

-Bon, je te montre.

Hilde fit alors quelque chose que jamais Duo ne croyait d'elle. Pour lui, Hilde était un garçon manqué. Pourtant, elle se mit sur l'estrade qui devait faire 20 centimètre de hauteur. Elle croisa les jambes, ses mains devant elle, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et fit un grand sourire. Sally commenta la super pose.

-Ca c'est l'attitude 'Je suis toute mignonne et toute gentille'. Ca marche à tous les coups, partout. Tous les hommes craquent ! Ca fait aussi très jeune. Une femme de 30 ans ne ferait plus ça. Mais comme tu es censé avoir 18 ans, c'est très bien !

Duo essaya de croiser les jambes, mais pas facile avec les talons en plus ! Déséquilibré, il faillit tomber.

-Il faut que tu sois décontracté.

Il ressaya en essayant de s'équilibrer avec les bras.

-C'est pas mal pour les jambes, mais si tu fais ça avec tes bras, on croira que tu joue à l'équilibriste ou que t'as envie de t'envoler.

Bien que l'entraînement soit dur, Duo s'amusait de plus en plus.

-Attends, attends, mais c'est pas facile ! Je suis pratiquement sur la pointe des pieds. Et ça fais mal les talons !

-Je t'avais dis qu'il fallait mieux prendre des ballerines.

Les deux jeunes femmes recommenceraient avec leur débat.

-Mais non, on est pas au lycée, et puis maintenant c'est trop tard.

Finalement, Duo y arriva tant bien que mal, et il ferma les yeux en souriant de toutes ses dents, ce qui lui fit une tête monstrueusement marrante et les fit tous rire. Duo en tomba sur le lit.

-A mon tour !

Sally monta sur l'estrade, poussa Hilde. Elle s'appuya sur une hanche droite et laissa sa jambe gauche bien écartée, de sorte qu'elle faisait un triangle rectangle avec le sol.

-Ca c'est l'attitude 'chaudasse qui pose'.

Et ils rirent de plus belle.

-Cette pose, tu la fais pas ! Bon sinon autre chose… des détails…

-Quand tu as un verre de champagne à la main droite, et que tu ne le bois pas mais que tu écoute les autres : souris, même en ouvrant légèrement la bouche quand l'interlocuteur dit quelque chose de marrant ou très intéressant, et hoche des fois la tête. Pas tout le temps, sinon ça fait demeuré. Prends ton verre de champagne devant toi, au niveau de ta poitrine, et prends ta hanche droite avec ta main gauche si tu ne sais pas quoi en faire.

-Surtout, ne joue pas avec ta robe ! Mais plutôt avec ton pendentif. Et fais le pas nerveusement.

-Quand on ne te parle pas, tourne la tête d'un coté, regarde en haut, puis sur le coté, et retourne la tête de l'autre coté. Mais lentement. Ou alors fixe le vie mais pas devant toi. »

Duo essaya quelques autres poses naturelles, avec plus ou moins de succès. Il n'arrivait pas trop à croiser les jambes, et les regards pensifs n'étaient pas non plus très au point. Il apprit ensuite à tenir une coupe de champagne, une flûte et un blida à la façon féminin. Il apprit à lever un peu le petit doigt, mais pas trop, sinon ça fait la petite mémé bourgeoise et anglaise qui boit son thé. Au total, il but 6 blida, 17 coupes de champagne et 25 flûtes (d'eau ).

_Pretty woman, stop a while  
Pretty woman, talk a while  
Pretty woman, gave your smile to me  
Pretty woman, yeah yeah yeah  
Pretty woman, look my way  
Pretty woman, say you'll stay with me  
'Cause I need you, I'll trear you right  
Come with me baby, be mine tonight…_

« Maintenant, tu vas marcher.

Duo fit un aller retour du mieux qu'il put, sans conseils, pour que les jeune femmes puissent voir comment il interprétait la marche d'une femme, et pour pouvoir le corriger après.

-On va corriger ce qui ne va pas. Déjà, t'es raide comme un piquet, et on a l'impression que t'as un balais coincé dans le troufion.

-Merci, Hilde ! Je te signale que je sais pas comment on fait !

-Regarde moi.

Elle prit une démarche très gracieuse, très féminine, très féline, balançant ses fesses de droites à gauche, promenant légèrement ses bras et ses mains, regardant sur les cotés comme si elle admirait le paysage. Elle mettait parfaitement un pied devant l'autre, presque en le croisant, à la façon des mannequins. Elle fit un demi tour très charmant et revint vers Sally et Duo, soufflé et bouche bée, car il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle n'était pas belle proprement dit, mais marchant comme ça, beaucoup plus d'un aurait tourné la tête vers elle.

-Voila. Tu dois marcher comme ça TOUT LE TEMPS, mais ne regarde pas toujours à droite et à gauche sinon on a l'impression que tu t'es paumé. Surtout, ne baisse pas les yeux, ou alors très rapidement et relève les yeux après.

Ce que fit Duo attira les critiques.

-C'était quoi, ça ? On dirait un cow-boy qui a reçu un coup dans les boules !

La journée se termina passablement bien, dans la joie et la bonne humeur… et aux toilettes pour Duo.

_Pretty woman, don't walk on by  
Pretty woman, make me cry  
Pretty woman, don't walk away, hey...okay  
If that's the way it must be, okay  
I guess I'll go on home, it's late  
There'll be tomorrow nigh, but wait  
What do I see  
Is she walking back to me  
Yeah, she's walking back to me  
Oh, oh, Pretty woman…_


	6. Mode attitude

**Chapitre 6 : Mode attitude**

Les dernières jours se passèrent plutôt bien. La phase shopping était derrière Duo, autrement dit la phase la plus pénible. Il avait également passé la phase mannequin, où il avait apprit en peu de temps de nombreuses manies de femmes, démarches, regards, qui lui servirait de passeport pour la soirée. Il avait tout dans la poche, du comment pincer les lèvres à comment prendre un gâteau sur la table, en passant à comment rire en muet. Ca avait été la plus marrante, mais non moins fatigante. Quand fut venu le grand jour du bal, il restait encore à essuyer un dernier détail pour Duo : il devait aller chez le coiffeur, accompagné de Sally et Hilde qui ferraient son interprète vu qu'il devait passer pour une femme muette.

« Je veux pas !

-Mais… Duo !

-Je veux pas qu'on me coupe les chveux !

-Mais nooon… il va sûrement te couper juste les pointes vu qu'elles sont pas très jolies.

-Nan ! Jveux pas !

-Juste 4 cm ! Regarde ! C'est tout abîmé ! C'est moche !

-Nan, nan, et NAN ! On avait dit juste une coiffure, pas une coupe !

-Enfin, ils repousseront plus beaux, plus forts et plus soyeux !

-Mais je m'en fous !

-Allez ! Pour la mission !

-… C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui ! Tu t'y connais rien en cheveux, toi !

-Vrai de vrai ?

-OUI !

Insistèrent les deux jeunes filles.

-D'accord, mais 2 centimètres alors.

-Mais ça sert à rien 2 centimètres.

-Merde alors !

-Rooo… écoute, si tu ne fais aucun sacrifice, tout va échouer !

-Grrr…

- Alors c'est ok ?

-3 centimètres.

-3 et demi !

-Marché conclu.

-Euh… tu ne voudrais pas un dégradé par hasard ?

-NAN ! »

Ils entrèrent chez un coiffeur renommé, Jean Paul Mauthier, très en vue dans la ville et aussi très cher. A l'instant où Duo entra dans la pièce lumineuse et bruyante de sèche-cheveux, une chaude bouffée de parfum mélangé aux shampoings envahi son organisme. Il cru qu'il allait étouffer, mais vite il s'habitua à cette nouvelle atmosphère, en évitant de faire la grimace. Il était habillé d'une jupe qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et bien sur sa fausse poitrine. Un énergumène ambulant s'approcha de lui et des filles.

« Bonjjjour bonjjjour mes ravissante demoiselles !

Le mec avait une coupe de cheveux à la Steevie, se trimballait et s'exprimait comme une tapette. Les 3 « ravissantes demoiselles » pensèrent toutes la même chose « Oula… qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

-Ce serait pour qui ?

-Eh bien… commenca Sally

-Alors toi ma chérie, je te vois bien avec une coupe des années 70, avec des cheveux comme ceux que tu as. Mon dieu ! Ils sont magnifique quoi !

-Non c'est pour… Hilde essaya de l'aider.

-Oh ! Et toi, les cheveux encore plus courts et une frange bien égale et tu te transforme en sublime beauté quoi ! Et d'ailleurs, je te verrais bien teinte en bordeau…

Elles se mirent derrière Duo, apeurées.

-Non ! C'est pour… elle !

-Elle est muette !

-Mmm…

Il examina minutieusement la natte de Duo.

-Oui alors toi, tes cheveux, ça va pas du tout, quoi. Ils sont tous secs, dédoublés, bref, ça fait laid, quoi ! Si tu veux garder les cheveux longs il faut s'en occuper ! Tu ne mes pas d'après shampoing ? De masque ? De produits ?

Voyant que Duo secouait la tête (c'est quoi, un masque ? Un après shampoing ?), le type fronça les sourcils.

-Il faudrait tout couper, quoi. Parce que c'est un vrai désastre, on croirait que tu n'es jamais allé chez le coiffeur de ta vie, quoi.

Duo n'était effectivement jamais allé chez le coiffeur de sa vie. Il fit de grands yeux et secoua encore plus fort sa tête, en reculant légèrement. Sally expliqua, mais toujours derrière l'américain.

-Non, il faudrait lui faire une belle coiffure. Elle refuse qu'on coupe ses cheveux. Elle va à un bal ce soir !

-Et un dégradé, elle veut pas ?

-Non, seulement couper les pointes.

-Oh… dommage. Mais je vais tout d'abord lui faire un soin, là. Parce qu'ils sont complètement morts, ses cheveux, quoi. Viens ma poule, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Effrayé, Duo le suivit un peu de loin au début, mais vu qu'il lui demandait de s'asseoir et de mettre sa tête contre un lavabo, il le fit. C'était très inconfortable. Le cou appuyé sur le lavabo, et les cheveux dedans, l'eau qui coulait des fois dans les oreilles, la position ne plaisait pas du tout à Duo.

-Elle veut pas de mèches ?

-Euh… tu ne veux pas de mèches ?

Duo fit non de la tête et grimaça.

-Bon alors comme ça tu vas à un bal, ma chérie ? Oh mais dis moi, c'est génial ! C'est fou toutes les belles personnes chics qu'on y rencontre, quoi. Et puis c'est cachement beau, y'a un grand buffet, je suppose ? A mais c'est vrai, t'es muette. Oh, excuse moi ma poule. Je suis désolé. Quelle calamité de ne pas pouvoir parler ! »

« Quelle calamité de ne pas être sourd aussi… »

Duo n'était donc jamais allé chez le coiffeur. Pas les moyens, pas le temps et pas l'envie. Il ne se coupait pas les cheveux qui avaient atteins le bassin. Bien sur, pas étonnant que ses cheveux ne soient pas super super beaux. Mais s'il croyait qu'une séance chez le coiffeur était relaxante, il changea bien vite d'avis à ce jour. Ce fut une torture capillaire une torture morale, une torture car il ne pouvait pas émettre un son. Il avait envie de crier « RAAAAAAA MAIS TU M'ARRACHES LES CHVEUX CONNARD ! » mais il ne pouvait pas. De la séance, le coiffeur lui gratta la tête, lui tira les cheveux, lui brûla le crâne, et sans s'arrêter de parler, par-dessus le marché. 'Et que je te mette un bigoudi par ci, et que je te mette une pince par la, et je coupe ça, et puis ici, et encore la, je te met les cheveux dans les yeux mais faut pas essayer de voir à travers sinon c'est fichu, tu bouges pas parce que sinon tu gâches tout, et je coupe cette mèche, BOUGE PAS ! Et un coup de sèche cheveux, et un coup de peigne, et une pince, penche pas la tête…' En face de la glace, Duo se voyait souffrir, et voyait ses pointes de cheveux abîmés tomber par terre à coté de lui. Elles furent balayées et jetées à la poubelle à la fin. Mais ça valait le coup, il devait l'admettre. Au prix d'une bonne heure de 2 shampoings, un après shampoing, une lotion de soin, des pinces à cheveux, des peignes, des brosses, de la crème, un sèche cheveux, une tonne de laque et un peu de gel (et beaucoup de douleur), Duo se retrouva avec un superbe chignon faussement ébouriffé, à l'allure sauvage donnant l'air très sexy. Il avait aussi quelques mèches de cheveux fallacieusement rebelles qui retombaient près de ses yeux. Duo ne se reconnaissait pas. Il avait vraiment l'air d'une belle jeune femme de classe. C'était réussi. Le type bizarre était doué. Il voulu rajouter un peu de paillettes mais Duo se leva de sa chaise pour lui échapper. Il essaya aussi de lui vendre des produits mais Hilde et Sally le remercièrent en prétendant qu'elles n'avaient pas le temps et embarquèrent Duo.

« Whou ! Il est fort, mais il est chiant !

-Pffffff… c'est clair, il m'a saoulé ! En plus, j'ai bien cru aussi qu'il allait expérimenter sur Duo une nouvelle coupe au carré ou une nouvelle teinture…

Sally et Hilde avaient la tête de 2 filles qui venaient de se réveiller le matin. Pour surveiller le coiffeur, elles ne s'étaient pas assises sauf vers la fin quand elles en avaient vraiment marre. Elles se relayaient pour pouvoir s'asseoir quand même à l'autre bout de la pièce. Duo, lui, avait la tête de quelqu'un qui a eu une crise cardiaque.

-Aaaah… je souffre ! J'irais plus jamais chez le coiffeur !

Puis il regarda une de ses mèches, la toucha, elle était brillante, lisse et douce, il fut rassuré. Mais tout d'un coup, après une plus intense inspection, il s'exclama

-Il m'a coupé au moins 6 centimètres !

-Ben… oui… tes pointes, elles étaient foutues… »


	7. Cachecache

Note de l'auteur : un grand merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et à EyPi, shuichi, marnie et Siashini (que des pseudos en i lol). Biz à tous !

**Chapitre 7 : Cache-cache**

Début de la mission.

Code activé.

Détail heure activé.

20h16 : Arrivée au château de Fontainebleau.

« -Tu as fini avec ton ordinateur portable ?

Duo était énervé, il y avait de quoi. Fringué et maquillé, attendant Heero au rendez vous à l'hôtel avant de partir pour le château, le japonais était passé devant lui sans le reconnaître. Il ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard.

-Oui, j'ai fini.

Mode veille activé.

Sécurité activée.

-Tant mieux, c'est pas trop tôt. On va pouvoir sortir de la voiture et quitter ce cher J.

Le dénommé « cher J » justement baissa la vitre de la limousine qui séparait le chauffeur et le passager de devant, et l'espace de luxe derrière où était assis les deux espions. Il arborait un sourire qui le faisait vraiment ressembler à un personnage énigmatiquement dangereux.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que tout ceci est follement amusant ?

Duo serra très fort les poings pour se contrôler et fit un sourire ironique, glissa quelques mots à Heero pendant que celui-ci ferma son ordinateur portable et programma sa montre.

-C'est amusant comme cet homme a un don pour être follement chiant.

Le japonais ne réagit pas comme d'habitude, c'était sa façon de laisser passer les envies meurtrières de son coéquipier. De plus, J avait fait une introduction à ce qu'il allait se passer après. Les 2 espions attendaient son signal de départ.

-Vous êtes prêt ?

Heero mit sa main devant la bouche de l'américain pour l'empêcher de parler, saoulé de ses remarques à propos du professeur, certes, vraies, mais profondément agaçantes au bout d'un moment. Il fit un signe de tête, attendant la suite.

-Bon, alors rappelez vous bien : Duo tu es la fille du comte de Fontainebleau, et Heero, tu es le fils de… je ne me rappelle plus du nom de ce japonais mais toi tu t'en souviens.

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un nom japonais qu'il ne faut pas s'en souvenir, répondit t'il sèchement en guise d'acquisition.

-Orf, ils sont trop compliqués à retenir pour un vieux monsieur comme moi, répliqua le professeur avec un petit rire.

Les 2 jeunes hommes le fusillaient du regard, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il continua.

-Allez y, et Duo, pas un mot ! Au fait, tu es parfaite.

-Il va recevoir un poing dans la figure le vieux… Il va rien comprendre.

J leur dit des conseils de dernière minute avant de les laisser sortir de la limousine noire garée non loin de l'entrée du château. Heero l'écoutait stoïquement en tenant discrètement mais fermement le poignet du pilote 02 qui fulminait à coté. A ce geste, le japonais lui rappelait que ça ne servait à rien de s'emporter et qu'ils avaient encore besoin de J dans la guerre car il était important.

-Et je suppose, dit Duo, que la musique, ça sera pas un bon hard rock ?

-Non non, il y aura un orchestre, comme dans toutes les réceptions.

-Raaa… Y'a rien de pire que des violons et tout le tralala pour patauger dans la plus grande niaiserie et s'endormir en fin de compte. »

La salle était immense, luxueuse, éclairée de centaines de lustres de cristal dans les ampoules étaient en formes de bougies enflammées. Elle était décorée de gigantesques tableaux et tapisseries. Il y avait un grand buffet où les plats et couverts étaient en argent et les verres également de cristal, sur les belles nappes blanches et brodées. On trouvait sur les tables des aliments de qualité et de choix, remarquablement bien présentés au centimètre près. Les gens étaient aussi pour quelque chose dans la beauté et le luxe de la réception. Ils avaient sorti leurs plus beaux vêtements et les femmes leurs plus beaux bijoux. Velours, dentelles, soies, rubans, broches, montres en or, parures éclatantes, coiffures compliquées, sourires hypocrites, et même les cuirs brillant des chaussures des hommes, aux costumes aussi smart que chers, éblouiraient n'importe quelle personne.

Mais tout ceci était très lourd pour les deux pilotes qui que se faisait royalement chier, l'un soufrant sur ses talons, l'autre qui espérait ne pas voir la princesse de Sank. Se faire une place dans ce palace n'était pas une mince affaire. Ils s'incrustèrent dans un groupe mais ne restèrent pas longtemps à participer à la conversation. Le groupe parlait d'un tailleur très célèbre puis d'un bijoutier non moins connu que ni Duo ni Heero n'avait entendu parlé. On félicita Duo pour sa « robe exquise » et ses « magnifiques bijoux » où Duo faillit répliquer 'Ca vient de la famille' (mais au dernier moment il s'est souvenu qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas parler). Heero l'aurait certainement assassiné sur place pour avoir commit cette erreur. Ils furent à nouveau entraînés dans un autre groupe de 5 personnes aussi mondaines que le précédent, grâce à Duo qui fut le sujet de la conversation au début du fait de son silence. L'homme d'âge mûr l'avait remarqué (visiblement, il n'était pas accompagné d'une dame, donc pas marié, donc aimait faire la cour aux jeunes femmes) et lui avait parlé mais comme Duo était censé être muet, ça l'a amusé et d'autres sont venus. La discussion tourna vers un autre sujet, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, pour finir après une demi heure à propos de la situation de Duo et Heero, et enfin à la politique.

« Alors comme ça, fit une dame, vous êtes fiancés ?

-Oui, nous espérons nous marier dés que la guerre sera finie, répondit le japonais.

-Ce serait plus plaisant, fit une autre femme qui avait apparemment la 60aine.

-Eh bien vous allez attendre ! s'exclama un homme. La paix n'est pas prête d'arriver, même avec ce que fait Mlle Peacecraft.

-Ce que vous êtes pessimiste !

-Avez-vous vu son dernier discours ? questionna un autre homme, un peu plus jeune.

-Oui bien sur, qui ne l'a pas vu ? Il est passé sur 4 chaînes publique, comment l'avoir manqué !

-Elle a un charisme…

-Elle n'a pas réussi à convaincre cette fois ci.

-Que c'est dommage, fit faussement la deuxième femme.

-Dans ma région, fit un homme au gros ventre, les gens traitent les pacifistes de lâches ! Et ils n'ont pas tort.

-Moi je suis contre la violence. C'est horrible, dit la première dame.

-Qu'est ce que vous en avez à faire ? Vous ne la vivez pas, la violence.

-Oui mais pleins de gens défavorisés la supportent.

-Peuh ! C'est que le bon Dieu les punis pour des fautes passées ! »

Il était grand temps pour les deux espions de s'éclipser et de passer à la phase la plus intéressante. Duo fit un signe au pilote 01 comme quoi il en avait vraiment marre. Dans le couloir, après quelque instant où les 2 pilotes prirent bien soin de savoir s'il n'y avait effectivement personne, Duo craqua.

« Tu peux pas savoir ce que j'endure !

-Tais toi ! On ne sait pas qui va arriver à l'autre bout du couloir !

Duo repris, en chuchotant très fort cette fois.

-J'ai cru que j'allait attraper une crampe à la mâchoire pour avoir fait semblant pendant 3 quarts d'heure de faire un grand sourire !

-Je te signale que ce n'était pas toi qui était obligé de participer à leur discutes inintéressantes et qui était forcé de paraître captivé !

-Eho ! Quand tu porteras une prothèse de poitrine, on en reparlera, ok ?

-90B ! Tu vas pas me dire que c'est une poitrine imposante !

-Là n'est pas le prob… Quoi ! Mais… mais comment tu sais la taille ? Tu as encore fouillé dans mes affaires !

-Non, C'est Hilde qui me l'a dit.

-Eh ben elle a oublié de te dire que si j'avais pas insisté elle m'aurait fait porté du 90C ! »

Agacé, Heero leva les bras vers le ciel pour dire « De toute manière, il faut toujours que tu ais le dernier mot ».

Le faux couple déambulait dans les larges et plutôt sombres couloirs du château, regardait sur toutes les portes de chambres si elles étaient occupées ou non. S'il n'y avait pas de petite étiquette avec un nom écrit dessus, ils s'engouffraient à l'intérieur, fouillait la chambre, ouvrait les tiroirs, soulevaient les papiers, ouvraient les armoires, regardaient sous le lit. Ils avaient déjà fait une 20aine de chambres, quand dans le couloir, il semblait qu'ils entendaient des pas depuis quelques minutes après la dernière exploration de chambre. Ces pas feutrés mais identifiables (ceux d'un homme) semblaient suivre les leurs. Les deux espions accélérèrent un peu, prirent un tournant, pressèrent l'allure encore un peu, prirent un autre tournant puis un petit escalier de 4 marches, tournèrent encore. Ils ralentirent pour dresser l'oreille. Mais l'homme qui les suivait ne les avait pas lâché, les pas un peu plus lointain se firent entendre à nouveau. Le japonais prit soudainement le bras de l'américain qui faillit se tordre la cheville et l'entraîna dans une chambre inoccupée qu'il venait juste de notifier, puis referma la porte.

« Il nous a vu !

Désemparé, Heero chercha une échappatoire, un couloir secret, un placard à double fond ou une quelconque autre bonne cachette. N'en trouvant pas, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fallait inventer une histoire, et vite. Duo colla son oreille sur la porte. L'homme était à l'autre bout du couloir, les pas se faisaient de mieux en mieux entendre.

-Il arrive vers nous ! »

L'homme était de plus en plus près. Heero, au beau milieu de la pièce et devant le lit, cherchait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi. Fallait t'il assommer l'intrus ? Fallait t'il le réduire au silence ? Duo senti que l'homme était à 2 mètres de la porte, voire à 1 mètre, qu'il allait la clencher, qu'il allait l'ouvrir, qu'il allait les découvrir…


	8. Pression

**Chapitre 8 : Pression**

Tout alla très vite. Duo se décolla de la porte une seconde avant que la clenche ne se mette à tourner doucement, avant que Heero ne puisse faire un pas. Il courra en sa direction à la grande surprise du japonais et se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement, entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Heero, éberlué ne put rien faire pour se défendre, n'eut même pas le temps de fermer les yeux, et vit derrière l'épaule de l'américain la porte s'entrouvrir. Il comprit alors et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Duo et l'enlaça fortement, fermant les yeux, se prenant dans le jeu, mais comme celui-ci s'était élancé, tous les deux basculèrent en arrière et retombèrent sur le lit derrière eux. La porte s'était déjà refermée. L'homme cru qu'il s'était trompé. Il cru que c'était un couple qui cherchait à être seul pour vaquer à un sport très intime de chambre, il se dit que celui-ci n'aura pas remarqué sa présence et le fait qu'il avait entrouvert la porte pour voir se qu'il se passait. Très vite, il l'avait refermé, presque instantanément, affreusement gêné.

Entendant les pas s'éloigner, le faux couple ne cessèrent pas pour autant de s'embrasser (hum… par sécurité). Le silence complet installé, Duo se sépara de la langue puis des lèvres du japonais. Pendant un très court instant, deux ou trois secondes, comme hypnotisés ils ne bougèrent pas, le visage de l'américain très près de celui de Heero, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Duo se leva pour permettre à Heero de se lever également. Tous les deux un peu embarrassés, firent mine d'épousseter leurs vêtements nickel chrome et d'enlever les plis inexistants. C'était le pilote 01 qui réagit le premier. Il était stupéfié, les yeux un peu écarquillés.

« Euh… Bon plan. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

-Ben… dans l'immédiat… désolé.

-Par contre, tu aurais pu me prévenir.

Le pilote du Deathscythe releva la tête, et après une pensée réfléchie qui fut sûrement partagée par Heero, ils firent « Non. » tous les deux.

Tant qu'ils y étaient, ils cherchèrent dans la chambre le dossier mais ne le virent pas.

-Pfff je commence à en avoir vraiment ras le bol. C'est la mission la plus naze que j'ai jamais faite.

-Tu la trouvais naze déjà avant de l'avoir commencé.

-Oui mais là ça dépasse tout ce que j'imaginais.

Ayant l'habitude des remarques de son coéquipier, Heero s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre. C'était sûrement le dernier événement qui avait dépassé l'américain, mais Heero ne fit pas remarque. Il voulait sortir. Au moins, dans les couloirs, Heero était sûr d'avoir la paix car Duo n'avait pas le droit de parler. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas fini.

-J'ai faim. Et c'est pas les petits amuse-gueules qui m'ont coupé la faim. On redescend manger un bout ? C'est sûrement le plat principal à l'heure qu'il est.

-Duo… que tu le considère ou pas, on est en mission. Ce n'est pas le moment de manger.

-Très bien, très bien… on ira après.

Il se dirigea vers une autre porte que celle de la sortie.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore ?

Ignorant sa remarque, le pilote 02 poussa la porte et alluma la pièce.

-Waaa la salle de bain de la mort qui tue !

Heero roula ses yeux dans ses orbites. Il se retint sans peine de dire une phrase cinglante comme Duo l'en avait l'habitude. Ce n'était que gaspiller de l'énergie que de répondre à l'américain. Une énergie bien trop précieuse.

-On y v… Attends.

-Quoi ?

Puis il murmura, comme sujet d'un doute.

-Mais oui, la salle de bain…

-Ah ! Toi aussi tu découvres _la salle de bain_ ?

Il éclata de rire. Heero ne riait pas, il était au contraire très concentré. Il entra dans la petite pièce, inspectant les recoins.

-On a oublié de la fouiller dans les autres chambres !

-Oh non…

-J'ai du mal à le dire… mais… heureusement que tu m'y a fait pensé maintenant.

Amusé, Duo compta bien profiter de la situation et de sa position de force.

-Redis le ?

-Arrête.

-Allez redis le ! C'est la première fois !

-Arrête ça.

Duo le suivi dans la salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas de dossier, mais c'était une belle petite pièce, très agréable, très éclairée, très luxueuse aussi.

-Ils ont carrément transformé le château en hôtel.

Heero n'en avait rien à cirer. Il fallait continuer les recherches. Et maintenant plus intensivement. Ils se dirent qu'ils repasseraient voir les salles de bain des chambres qu'ils avaient déjà fouillé à la fin, s'il n'avait rien trouvé (ce qu'il n'espéraient absolument pas).

-Bon, Heero, sérieux, toi tu es habitué à ne pas manger ni boire pendant x jours, mais pas moi. Alors soit on descend, soit on se sépare. Sachant que si on se sépare, ça va être galère après pour se retrouver. J'ai pas de montre sur moi, ni de portable.

-Quoi ?

-Et tu veux que je les mette où ? Dans mon soutif ?

Heero poussa un soupir. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas faim, il avait un peu envie de boire. Il faisait chaud et le costume n'était pas là pour arranger les choses.

-Tu ne les as même pas pris dans ton sac ?

(Duo avait AUSSI un sac à main de femme)

-Non. J'ai oublié.

-Baka.

-Merci beaucoup. De toute façon je croyais que j'en aurait pas besoin puisqu'on est censé rester ensemble et que si on me vois avec un portable on me dirait…

Duo mima et prit la voix d'une femme, cyniquement.

-… « A quoi vous sert un portable puisque vous ne pouvez pas parler ? »

-Et les sms ça sert à quoi ?

-Ah oui, tiens, ça sert à quoi ? Parlons en justement…

-C'est bon, on ne va pas reparler de ça.

-Mais si, puisque tu insistes !

-Arrête !

-Alors je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu aimes beaucoup ce mot, « Arrête ». C'est ton expression du moment. C'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir. Avant il n'y avait pas une demi journée sans un « Baka » maintenant c'est « Arrête ».

-Eh !

-Quoi ?

Heero marqua une pause de la main, puis la rabaissa quand Duo se fut calmé.

-Très bien. Qu'est ce que tu as ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?

Ce fut à Duo de pousser un long soupir. Puis il se regarda dans la glace. Il lui répondit tout en observant son image. La glace reflétait un Duo qui s'était maquillé, qui avait une coiffure de femme, des vêtements de femme, des bijoux de femme. Bref, ce n'était pas Duo. Ce n'était qu'une image de ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Et cette image, il espérait l'oublier au plus tôt.

-C'est rien. C'est cette mission qui m'énerve. Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, tu n'as rien fait, mais je… j'en peux plus. J'ai les nerfs à vif à cause du docteur J. Et j'en ai marre. Et j'ai faim.

-Bon… alors on descend.

-Merci. »

Heero fut bien obligé de s'incliner. Il sentait la tension monter comme jamais. Il ne s'inquiétait pas, il n'y avait jamais eu de réelles disputes entre les deux jeunes hommes, mais quand Duo était agacé par quelque chose, il le faisait savoir. Ce n'était pas très agréable et plutôt compliqué à garder la discussion cool et zen, ce qui n'était pas le point fort du japonais. Au contraire, c'était plutôt Duo qui détendait toujours l'atmosphère, mais quand celui-ci participait à son échauffement, rien n'allait comme Heero le voulait, et le japonais détestait quand la situation lui glisse des doigts. Là, il se trouvait que Duo était très, très, très, TRES, crispé et excédé, mais pas par la mission en elle-même ; simplement par le fait que son égaux en prenait un coup, qu'il était totalement dévirilisé et qu'il n'en avait justement pas l'habitude. Il fallait donc faire un break, bien qu'au total désaccord de Heero, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser à son coéquipier quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Dans la grande salle de réception, ils mangèrent et burent amèrement avec une ennuyante compagnie sommaire. Heero en avait marre de parler à propos de choses dont il en avait rien à foutre et Duo souriait beaucoup moins. Il en avait marre de se forcer. Ils étaient préoccupés. Tout les deux se disaient qu'ils étaient revenus à la case départ et qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout avancé dans la mission. A peu près une heure s'était écoulée, ils ne l'avaient même pas vu passer.

Natsu : Bon… puisque tout le monde a deviné qu'ils allaient se sauter au cou les 2 cocos… pas la peine de faire attendre le prochain chapitre lol

Duo : En même temps… c'était prévisible.

Natsu : Et pourtant je croyais que personne s'en douterait, d'autant plus que je croyais l'avoir inventé TT mais nan ! Y'en a qui connaissent le truc !


	9. Erreur sur la personne

**Chapitre 9 : Erreur sur la personne**

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent très peu de temps dans la salle de réception. Ils profitèrent de ce détour pour aller fouiller une nouvelle aile du château après avoir mangé. Cette fois, ils avaient assez perdu de temps. Ils décidèrent de se séparer dans le couloir, pour ne pas se perdre, et pour finir les couloirs plus rapidement. Pas plus de succès dans l'heure qui suivie, mais ils avaient avancé deux fois plus vite. Heero estimait qu'ils avaient fouillé environ le quart du château, enfin, de ce qu'il y avait à fouiller, et ce qui n'était pas rien. Par un moment Duo avait eu une fausse joie en trouvant un dossier, mais ce n'était pas du tout celui qu'ils recherchaient, mais la liste des invités laissée par mégarde dans un petit salon privé du château, un salon interdit aux invités. Il y en avait plusieurs dans le château, mais Heero avait décidé de les voir en dernier. Comme ils étaient passés devant, Duo avait voulu quand même vérifier. Il fut très déçu mais cela n'étonna pas le pilote 01. Les invités ne vont pas dans les salons privés, et le dossier qu'ils recherchaient doit être visible et accessible à tout le monde. C'est donc la peine dans l'âme que les deux espions (et surtout Duo) continuèrent les fouilles dans une 3e partie du château.

« On ira dans les cuisines je suppose.

-Oui mais plus tard, car il est encore tôt et tous les cuisiniers sont là.

-En fait si tous les cuisiniers sont là, peut être que le dossier a déjà été trouvé par eux…

L'idée que Duo perdait espoir et abandonnait passa en un éclair dans la tête du japonais, mais il chassa cette idée et se dit que c'était impossible, que c'était juste l'effet du coup de blues de son coéquipier.

-Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Nous pouvons aussi émettre la supposition qu'ils sont trop occupés pour s'en apercevoir.

-Toi qui connais le château par cœur, il nous reste beaucoup de pièces dans lesquelles aller fouiller ?

Heero n'osait pas lui dire que oui, malheureusement.

-D'après les plans que j'ai appris, pas vraiment trop.

-Mais est ce qu'on aura le temps ?

Heero cherchait une réponse pour ne pas désappointer l'américain. N'en trouvant pas, il soupira intérieurement.

-Je ne sais pas.

Duo baissa la tête.

-Bon, alors il va falloir aller encore plus vite. Aïe, si seulement j'avais des chaussures plus confortables !

-Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne pourras plus poser un pied par terre pendant une semaine.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu plaisantes ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent. Même dans les moments difficiles il ne fallait pas perdre la face. La mission pouvait paraître dérisoire et simple, elle était néanmoins très importante et pas forcement à porter de main, tout comme le dossier. Et après tout le temps passé avec le pilote 02, Heero avait apprit à être plus humain, ou du moins, moins robotique.

Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois. Duo partit dans une direction, Heero dans une autre, sans trop s'éloigner tout de même. Ils choisirent d'aller fouiller deux petits couloirs perpendiculaires l'un à l'autre et de se donner rendez vous à la jointure de ces couloirs un quart d'heure plus tard. Heero allait plus vite à fouiller les pièces, donc rejoindrait l'américain peu après.

Celui-ci sortait justement de sa 3e chambre alors Heero était dans la 4e, quand il discerna la silhouette d'un mastodonte à l'autre bout du couloir mal éclairé. Vite, il entra dans la chambre. Mais il ne se douta pas que l'homme l'avait vu et en quelques enjambées se trouvait derrière la porte. Duo eut à peine le temps de regarder le bureau et les autres meubles s'il n'y avait pas le fameux dossier, qu'il entendit derrière lui la porte se claquer et la clef tourner dans la serrure. Il se retourna vivement. L'homme habillé d'un costume blanc très chic était un colosse, plus grand et plus fort que lui. Il se tenait à l'entrée, un sourire pervers aux lèvres, et glissa les clefs dans une de ses poches, la tapotant.

« Alors ma mignonne, on cherche quelque chose ?

Duo ne savait pas quoi faire fasse à ce problème. Il ne pouvait pas parler, il ne pouvait pas appeler du secours. S'il parlait, il se ferait découvrir maintenant. Mais de toute façon, s'il ne faisait rien, il se ferait découvrir très peu de temps après. Il fallait essayer de tenir le plus possible, pour laisser le temps à Heero de finir ses recherches et de se douter qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il fallait également faire du bruit pour tenter de l'alerter.

'Merde. Il fait partit du complot. Je suis grillé.'

Au fur et à mesure que l'homme s'avançait vers lui, pas à pas, il reculait pour garder ses distances, jusqu'à être coincé contre le mur à coté de la table de nuit gauche. Il n'y avait rien dessus à part une jolie lampe de chevet en bronze.

-Ce n'est pas très bien de jouer à la fouineuse.

'Ta gueule connard.' Duo ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pratiquement pas se battre, perché et déséquilibré sur ses chaussures à talon, entouré du mur et de la table de chevet. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il allait se passait. Il savait très bien que l'homme voulait violer la femme qu'il croyait voir devant lui et à porter de main. Seulement, Duo n'en était pas une et était bien décidé à garder ça pour lui.

-Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux jolies fouineuses comme toi ?

L'homme sentait que Duo se tendait de plus en plus.

-Tu as peur ? Ne t'inquiète pas, qui sait, peut être que tu éprouveras aussi du plaisir. Détends toi ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Son sourire agaçant était en total contradiction avec ses paroles.

'S'il découvre que je suis pas une nana, qu'est ce qui va se passer ?'

-Crois moi, tu as de la chance de ne pas être un homme. Les hommes rebelles, on les mate autrement. Et ils ont tout à envier aux jolies filles rebelles…

Il se jeta sur Duo sans crier gare pour prendre bestialement d'une main sa fausse poitrine et de l'autre ses fesses, tout en embrassant son cou et ses épaules nues.

'Arg ! Dégueu !'

Duo réussi un peu à se dégager en enlevant les mains non désirées de son corps autant qu'il pu, ne supportant pas que cette homme le touche, ce qui lui laissa un peu de place pour surélever son genoux dans le ventre de son adversaire. L'homme se décolla de Duo, en soufflant bruyamment, assez pour que celui-ci lance son pied et donne un coup bien placé. L'homme porta ses mains à son entrejambes en grommelant « Ca, tu vas me le payer ma jolie ! ».

'Quand on lui annoncera qu'il n'aura pas de descendance, il pensera à moi.' Pensa Duo, fier de son coup. 'Pratiques ses talons finalement.'

Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Duo voulu l'assommer avec la lampe de chevet pendant qu'il était en position de faiblesse mais l'homme l'esquiva, et, rapide, se saisi des poignets fin du pilote 2 pour les tordre. De douleur, Duo lâcha la lampe qui tomba d'abord sur la table de nuit en bois puis par terre aux pieds de l'agresseur. L'homme le cogna contre le mur et l'immobilisa. Il mit sa jambe entre celles de Duo et lui prit sa bouche avec la sienne en introduisant de force sa langue, tout en continuant de lui serrer et tordre les poignets. De souffrance et de rage, Duo referma violemment sa mâchoire et mordit vivement l'intruse. Cette fois l'homme lâcha prise et recula de quelques pas en arrachant un hurlement, sa main devant sa bouche. Duo en profita pour lui flanquer un bon coup de poing à la figure. Mais l'homme se reprit vite, bien trop vite même. Duo n'était pas de taille et désavantagé. Il pensa à ramasser la lampe mais elle n'était pas à sa portée et il se mettait lui-même en position de faiblesse. L'homme après avoir reçut le poing de l'américain, vacilla légèrement et revint à la charge pour donner une gifle qui envoya Duo sur le lit. Il fallait éviter le lit. L'homme s'élança sur lui pour tenter de lui arracher sa robe mais Duo l'évita, roula sur lui-même et tomba de l'autre coté du lit. Il se releva très vite et maladroitement, prit la 2e lampe de chevet et l'écrasa sur la tête de l'homme. Mais celui-ci semblait invincible, ça ne donna à Duo que le temps pour se précipiter à la porte en emportant au passage un vase sur une petite table haute. Il clencha avec fureur la porte mais il avait oublié qu'elle était fermée à clef. Pendant ces quelques secondes, l'homme s'était relevé tant bien que mal, son brûlant désir l'emportant sur sa douleur. Il était un peu étourdit, mais pas assez pour abandonner. Pour avoir les deux mains de libres afin de se défendre et pour essayer d'alerter quelqu'un - n'importe qui, au point où il en était - Duo lança le vase contre un mur, celui-ci se brisa bruyamment. Duo espérait que ceci aurait suffit car il n'y avait plus rien dans la pièce à casser. Mais l'homme à nouveau s'attaqua au jeune homme et le prit le bras pour le pousser vers le milieu de la chambre. Duo tomba en arrière, se cogna la tête contre le pied du lit, et se retrouva à terre, sentant toutes ses forces l'abandonner par ce brusque choc, la tête et les poignets endoloris.

L'homme comprit qu'il avait gagné, caquetant un petit rire à peine audible. Sans réfléchir, il s'avança vers Duo tel un zombie en soufflant de fatigue, un filet de bave mêlée à du sang lui coulant par le coin de ses lèvres, puis commença à déboutonner son pantalon.


	10. Situation retournée, problème réglé

**Chapitre 10 : Situation retournée, problème réglé**

'Heero… il faut que tu viennes… genre tout de suite maintenant.'

Duo ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lever les yeux vers son agresseur sans émettre un son. Il ne pouvait que espérer en silence, en pensées. Il avait la vision un peu flouée, et sa tête lui tournait et lui faisait affreusement mal. Ses poignets en feu et son souffle presque coupé lui rappelaient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire face à ce monstre, physiquement plus fort mais pas forcement plus résistant pour son gabarit. Il savait que Heero n'en aurait que pour quelques secondes pour le finir. Encore fallait t'il qu'il soit là…

'S'il te plait, Heero…'

Encore un pas et l'homme, dont la chemise était à moitié défaite de son pantalon, une petite tâche de sang sur le col, et le nœud papillon de traviole, allait se baisser pour le déshabiller.

Soudain la porte s'ouvra à la volée, cassant le verrou, et Heero fit (enfin) son apparition dans la chambre. Il prit par une épaule l'agresseur prit par surprise pour le retourner face à lui et lui envoya puissamment son poing dans le ventre. L'homme, tout à fait éberlué, se plia en deux sur le coup avec un souffle rauque, et Heero acheva de le mettre KO en lui donnant un coup sec de la tranche de sa main sur la nuque. L'homme s'effondra par terre sur le ventre et perdit (enfin) connaissance.

Heero se précipita vers Duo et se mit à genoux près de lui. Il le redressa pour qu'il puisse s'assoire contre le lit, et effleura du dos de sa main sa joue.

« Ca va ?

Duo hocha faiblement la tête, à moitié assommé, et lui murmura, la tête dans le vague

-Eh ben, qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Tu en as mis du temps…

Heero lui répondit en chuchotant également, légèrement amusé.

-T'es gentil toi. Ils sont bien isolés, les murs.

Heero avait mit une main derrière sa nuque pour soutenir sa tête. De l'autre, il chassait et écartait les mèches des yeux de Duo. Ils ne restèrent que quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux. Duo trop fatigué et sonné pour parler, ne remarqua pas Heero qui, hésitant, s'était rapproché de quelques millimètres… quand un autre homme passant par la passa sa tête dans la chambre par curiosité et s'écria

-Tonnerre ! Que s'est t'il passé ici ? Mademoiselle, allez vous bien ?

Puis il entra, et se fut le tour de la dame, qui l'accompagnait.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mon cher, faites quelque chose ! Appelez quelqu'un !

L'homme en costume noir partit en courrant en appelant à l'aide. La dame, la main devant la bouche et terrifiée, demanda vaguement si elle pouvait faire quelque chose mais Heero lui répondit qu'il fallait attendre les secours, et surtout rester éloigné de l'homme à terre. Celle-ci lui obéit sans contestation, restant près du mur. Elle avait déjà les cheveux gris et quelques rides peu visibles sur son visage, mais ne semblait pas trop vieille pour autant. A peu près pareil que l'homme avec qui elle était. Cinq minutes plus tard, c'est quatre hommes qui étaient dans la chambre autour des deux espions, et une douzaine de personnes, dont beaucoup de femmes, qui étaient à la porte dans le couloir, se bousculant pour essayer de voir.

-Que s'est t'il passé ?

-Qui a fait quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas mais clamez vous ! J'essaye de m'informer aussi !

-Pourquoi cet homme est il à terre ?

-Un homme par terre !

-Y a-t-il eu un meurtre ?

-Ne poussez pas ! Attendez comme tout le monde !

Les gentlemen furent plus courtois et plus sérieux. Ils étaient 3 plutôt âgés, mais tous avaient l'air de prendre bien les choses en mains. Ils furent aussi moins pressants pour avoir des réponses à leurs questions.

-Racontez nous ce qu'il s'est passé, monsieur, si vous le voulez bien.

Heero, tout en s'occupant de Duo, prit la parole, jetant parfois des regards aux gentlemen et à l'homme inconscient qui gisait par terre.

-Cet homme est fou !

Cela suffit pour susciter des exclamations de terreur parmi les vieilles femmes derrière.

-Il raconte aussi n'importe quoi ! Tout à l'heure, j'avais quelque discussion avec lui. Je peux vous dire que c'est un mythomane !

Nouvelles exclamations et pas seulement par les femmes. Un homme derrière cria

-Mais il faut l'enfermer à l'asile !

-Oui, et avec une camisole !

-Très bonne suggestion, continua Heero. Il est très dangereux.

Mais il fut encore coupé.

-A-t-il violenté la demoiselle ? le questionna un autre, toujours derrière. Calmez vous mesdames !

Les 4 hommes dans la chambre commençaient à être agacé.

-S'il vous plait, laissez le continuer, lança un des 4 aux gens qui commençaient à s'accumuler dans le couloir, poussant les premiers, se pressant pour voir le plus à l'intérieur de la chambre pour observer avec des clameurs l'homme par terre et le visage atterré de Duo.

-Non heureusement, répondit le japonais, mais il en est fallut de peu. Je suis arrivé à temps.

-C'est horrible ! Un homme salace en ces lieux !

S'écria la femme restée dans la pièce.

-Ma chère, lui dit le 1er homme, retournez au buffet avec vos amies, nous nous occupons de tout. Je vous assure.

-Êtes vous sûrs que cette jeune fille n'a pas besoin de mes services ? Je pense qu'elle serait plus rassurée que ce soit la gente féminine qui s'occupe d'elle.

-Non, interpella Heero. Elle reste avec moi, c'est ma fiancée.

-Soyez sans crainte, madame.

-Très bien. Je me retire.

Elle se fraya un passage dans la masse de gens non sans mal, en disant aux femmes « Je pense qu'il serait mieux de laisser cette folle affaire entre les mains de ces messieurs. ». Avec elle s'en fut peu de monde, mais les gens s'apprêtait peu à peu à repartir. Heero aida Duo, qui avait à peu près retrouvé tous ses esprits, à se relever et l'enserra à la taille pour le soutenir. Pour les gens qui les regardaient, c'était un couple futur marié où la fiancée avait été choquée et avait eu très peur de se faire violer. En vérité, Duo était sonné et avait très peur de se faire découvrir. Loin de se douter que c'était Duo qui avait fait le plus gros pour amocher la grosse brute, ils ne se demandèrent même pas comment Heero l'avait vaincu sans qu'il n'ait de costume froissé, de bleus ou de coups qu'ils l'aient étourdit lui aussi.

-Vous dites que c'est un mythomane, que vous a-t-il dit ?

-Oh, entre autre, des choses sur la politique, complètement fausse bien sûr, mais qui pourraient paraître vraies pour un gardien de prison si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et pas tellement bonnes concernant la politique et la guerre de nos jours.

Les hommes hochèrent la tête, l'air grave, les sourcils froncés.

-Il m'a même montré plusieurs personnes au hasard en disant que c'étaient des espions. Il voit des espions partout !

-En effet, c'est un cas !

-Il faut tout de suite appeler la police et l'asile.

-J'aurais du me méfier plus sérieusement, ajouta le pilote 01. Un homme équivoque me fait des propos douteux et une heure plus tard, il emmène et séquestre ma fiancée pour tenter de profiter d'elle.

Les peu de personnes derrière dans le couloir qui n'avait pas compris l'histoire réagirent en poussant des « Oooooh ! » et des exclamations de peur.

-C'est terrible. Terrible. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas crié ?

-Elle est muette.

-Le misérable débauché !

De derrière, on entendait « La pauvre jeune femme ! » ou « C'est affreux ce qui lui est arrivé ! Elle doit être dans tous ses états. » et d'autres exclamations de panique.

-Monsieur, nous sommes désolés pour ce qui est passé. Vous avez eu de la chance, mademoiselle. S'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour vous…

-Merci, mais je crois que ça ira.

Duo hocha la tête et fit un faible sourire aux gentlemen.

-Vous en êtes certain ?

-Vous avez fait le nécessaire.

-Vous allez nous accompagner au commissariat le plus près.

-Non, je pense que la meilleure chose est d'emmener ce fou discrètement et de continuer notre soirée. Ne pas dévoiler cet épisode au grand jour. Sinon, ça pourrait attirer la presse et de mauvaises langues pourraient parler à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cet endroit respectable.

-Il a raison.

-Alors veuillez reconduire mademoiselle dans sa chambre, et nous nous occupons de ce dérangé, proféra le plus âgé à Heero.

-Je vous en remercie.

-Vous ne devez pas.

Les autres hommes se chargèrent de dissiper la petite masse de personnes qui étaient restée.

-Circulez, mesdames, messieurs, il n'y a plus rien à voir ici ! Ce n'est rien, retournez à vos occupations ! »

Heero ne se fit pas prier pour partir avec Duo. Ils changèrent d'étage pour aller chercher ailleurs, cette fois ci ensemble, le temps que toutes les personnes se dispersent et s'en aillent.

¤¤¤

Duo : putain ! Je me suis fait tabassé !

Quatre : j'ai aimé la conversation mondaine entre les gens mondains, mdr !

Duo : Heero ne tournera pas dans Superman. Le méchant aura eut le temps de violer au moins 3 fois la nana. Heero est arrivé au dernier moment (comme par hasard d'ailleurs).

Heero : Baka.

Quatre : t'as pas trop assuré, là.

Heero : je l'ai mis KO ! C'est écrit !

Duo : eh ! C'est moi qui aie fait tout le travail ! (ça aussi c'est écrit !)

Natsu : s'il vous plait les enfants, la récréation est finie !

Heero : tu vas voir, toi !

Natsu : euh… nan ! J'ai rien dis ! T'es un héro, je t'assure ! °


	11. Damier de jeu

**Chapitre 11 : Damier de jeu**

Duo avait récupéré pratiquement tous ses esprits. Cependant ils allèrent dans un coin du château aménagé en toilettes, pour qu'il puisse regarder l'étendu des dégâts, se passer de l'eau sur la figure et se remaquiller. Bien qu'il ressemble à une jeune femme, la robe un centimètre mal mise, la joue non maquillée ou la coiffure moins bien arrangée et il se mettait en danger car des gens pourraient douter de son identité.

Heero se dirigea vers la porte ou une petite icône d'un bonhomme indiquait que c'était le coin 'homme'. Duo s'apprêtait à en faire de même, mais Heero lui montra du doigt avec un sourire taquin le signe iconographique. Cela mit Duo en rogne, il le fixa d'un air de dire « Très drôle… » et il s'engouffra avec effroi dans la pièce où, sur la porte, était gravé l'icône d'un petit bonhomme avec une jupe, non sans que Heero ne se morde la lèvre pour ne pas sourire encore plus.

De retour dans les couloirs, ils avaient perdu tout le temps qu'ils avaient rattrapé. Aucun n'osait montrer un signe de déception ou autre. Et en plus, une heure plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. La chance n'était décidément pas de leur coté. Pour couronner le tout, les deux pilotes étaient blasés, agacés par cette mission où il était question de fouiller des pièces. Ayant l'habitude d'action (et pas en talon et en robe courte, ni en costume cravate), la situation ne pouvait que s'envenimer. Duo, de son coté, n'osait pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Heero, lui, trop fier et trop sûr, commençait sérieusement à douter, ce qui n'était pas bon vu qu'il n'avait jamais douté. Son partenaire s'était fait agressé, il avait faillit être découvert. Il se refusait à croire que l'homme n'était là que pour profiter des belles femmes, sinon il aurait alerté quelqu'un qu'il avait surprit Duo entrain de fouiller. Il y avait donc des hommes du complot dispersés dans le château, faisant le guet.

Heero regarda sa montre. 23h07. Dans trois quarts d'heure tout au plus, tout le monde serait dans leurs chambres… et le dossier découvert par quelqu'un. Puis le japonais se demanda si par hasard J ne leur avait pas tendu un piège. Après tout, Heero avait acquit une certaine autonomie envers J et ne dépendait plus de lui, ni concernant les entraînements, ni concernant ses devoirs envers la guerre. Il savait à présent ce qu'il devait faire, et n'avait plus besoin que J lui annonce ses missions par emails. Peut être J l'avait doublé, et l'avait mit en pâture à la police internationale.

Non.

C'était impossible.

Et puis…

D'un coté…

Pas tout à fait impossible…

Et si…

C'était possible ?

Que penser ? Que faire ?

Duo le tira de ses pensées.

« -Tu crois pas que c'est un peu foutu ?

Il s'attendait à ce que Heero lui réponde « Ca sera un peu foutu quand tout le monde sera couché », ou alors à ce qu'il ne lui réponde pas du tout.

-Duo-dono, on passe au plan B.

Duo se retourna, stupéfait, et manqua par la même occasion de se torde encore la cheville.

-Tu m'as appelé… COMMENT ???

'Dono' est un qualificatif pour appeler une jeune fille. Duo n'était pas sûr que…

'Naaan… j'y crois pas… c'était quoi ça ? Une blague ? Il a fait…

…une blague ???

Non non non… il s'est forcement trompé… sa langue a fourché… ou c'est peut être le fait que j'ai failli mourir…

Non. Je n'ai pas failli mourir… j'ai failli être violé…

Même pas, le mec avait dit que si j'étais un mec ça se passerait pas comme ça…

Oulala… attends voir là… il est vraiment très traumatisé mon japonais…

Heero… plaisanter… C'est marrant mais ces deux mots dans la même phrases ça va pas trop trop…

J'y crois pas là… Il est malade ou quoi ?'

-Heero…

-C'était cynique.

'Ah… ouf… il me rassure… J'ai cru qu'il voulait me faire

rire…

Putain c'est même pas une blague…

C'est cynique.

Pffff quel con… je suis vraiment con… Heero, faire une blague ?

Pas possible.

Définitivement pas.

Bordel ! Pourquoi c'est pas une blague ???'

-Je pense que J m'a devancé.

-Qu'on mette les choses au clair toi et moi…

- ??

-Ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS dono… ok ?!

-Hn…

-En plus c'était même pas pour me faire enrager… juste parce que tu voudrais t'en prendre à J et comme il est pas là c'est moi qui prend.

-Voila c'est ça.

-C'est quoi ton plan B ?

-On retourne auprès des invités. S'il y a du remue-ménage, ça sera parmi eux.

-Et c'est tout ??

-Laisse moi faire le reste. »

Ils descendirent les marches à toute vitesse pour être le plus rapidement possible dans la salle de réception. Les couloirs étaient très calmes. Pourtant, quand ils approchèrent de l'escalier qui menait à la salle de réception, ils entendirent quelques faibles voix, comme avant. Mais elles semblaient toutes provenir d'hommes, et ne semblaient pas aussi enjouées qu'avant. Et à leur grande non surprise, ils arrivèrent… en même temps que le FBI version français. Toutes les portes vitrées et les sorties étaient bloquées par des hommes cagoulées et armées, de grosses lettres blanches inscrivaient « POLICE » sur leur pare-balles sombres. Il y avait bien plusieurs attroupements d'hommes d'affaires, les invités, de toutes les civilisations, des colonies ou non, qui se disputaient dans toutes les langues au milieu de la grande salle.

'Les choses se compliquent…' pensa Duo. 'Enfin de l'action ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais VRAIMENT à me faire chier.'

Quand cinq hommes de la police les virent arriver par le grand escalier de pierre, ils allèrent directement vers eux, de grosses armes à la main.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Il va falloir procéder à un examen d'identification.

-Que ce passe t'il ? fit innocemment Heero.

-Un dossier de complot politique a été trouvé. Nous essayons de trouver qui est dans ce complot. Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous suivre sans gestes brusques.

-Où allons nous ? C'est que nous nous apprêtions à partir. Nous n'avons rien vu d'anormal.

-Vous ne pouvez pas partir tant que le mystère n'est pas un temps soit peu éclairci. Nous sommes désolés, mais il va falloir que vous subissiez un examen d'interrogation. Nous vous relâcherons demain si tout est en règle.

-Vous vous trompez, nous sommes totalement hors de cette histoire.

-Sécurité, monsieur.

Rien à faire. La police armée est infaillible. Les hommes sont des professionnels qui ne laissent rien passer. Mais soudain, Heero reconnu au milieu de l'attroupement un des hommes qui les avaient aidé après que Duo ne se soit fait agressé. Heero leva la main en l'air, et l'homme le vit. Il était occupé à se disputer avec d'autres « Du temps de mes aïeux, on ne se battait pas derrière une barre au tribunal attendant que les avocats fassent leur travail ! Vous allez voir si je suis un terroriste ! Ah ! Si j'avais 10 ans de moins, je vous aurais flanqué un bon coup de poing dont vous m'en aurais donné des nouvelles ! Parfaitement, monsieur ! Oooh… ne recommencez pas à m'injurier ! »

Il les laissa tomber et vint les rejoindre, cette fois de mauvaise humeur.

-Monsieur ! Que se passe t'il cette fois ?

L'homme visiblement énervé parla d'abord aux policiers.

-Relâchez les s'il vous plait, je les connais, il n'ont rien à faire faire dans cette affaire. La demoiselle s'est fait agressé une heure auparavant par un homme du complot.

-Elle n'a rien signalé pourtant.

-Oui, mais nous croyions bien faire en ne l'indiquant à personne.

-Monsieur, si ce genre de choses se passe à l'avenir, prévenez tout de suite la police ! Vous vous rendez compte que nous avons peut être laissé filé la tête du groupe terroriste ??

-Terroriste, terroriste, vous y allez un peu fort ! Et puis l'agresseur a été arrêté il me semble.

Les policiers s'éloignèrent, et s'occupèrent d'autres personnes. Heero put enfin avoir une discussion avec l'homme d'affaire.

-Alors, pourquoi tout ce monde ?

-Ooooh… quelqu'un a trouvé un dossier dans sa chambre… Et bien sûr, un complot politique ! Quelqu'un cherche à éliminer tous les droits des colonies ! Comme si nous avions besoin de ça maintenant !

Heero était à présent très sérieux.

-Quelle serait l'ampleur des dégâts ?

L'homme grognait tellement il était agacé par l'histoire.

-Mmm… je ne sais pas… des manifestations dans les colonies, des dirigeants et des partis politiques renversés… et tous les contrats de paix annulés, en plus de nouvelles guerres !!! Ca sera un coup de théâtre ! Puis, si nous n'avons pas de chance, nous aurons le droit aux grèves et aux blocus des colonies ! Les taux de la bourse vont faire les montagnes russes, l'économie et la finance vont chuter ! Sans parler bien sûr de la guerre dans l'espace et sur Terre qui ne cessera pas. Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que l'univers va devenir ! Qu'est ce qu'on va devenir ?!

Il était maintenant paniqué. Puis Heero mit son grain de sel. Il avait décidé de corrompre la vérité, au prix (et non sans le regretter) de la fuite du leader du complot, car il savait qu'il ne se ferra pas prendre, lui.

-Vous ne croyez pas que c'est cet homme mythomane qui a posé le dossier ? Personne ne pourrait douter de lui puisqu'il est fou. Il pourrait bien avoir déposé le dossier et prétendre que ce n'est pas lui, qu'il a rien à voir avec !

L'homme se mit soudain à réfléchir.

-Oui… c'est tout à fait plausible… je n'y avais pas pensé !

-J'espère que tout se règlera dans peu de temps.

-Je vais m'y atteler pour, dés maintenant ! »

Puis il accoura après de la police et des détectives pour exposer cette thèse.

23h34. Heero et Duo ne pouvaient plus rien faire. J ne leur avait pas menti, ou du moins, ils n'avaient pas eu de problèmes pour l'instant, mais qui sait ? Peut être allaient t'ils être dénoncé plus tard. En attendant ils prirent la poudre d'escampette en taxi. La limousine noire n'était pas revenue. J étaient sûrement déjà au courant de l'échec de la mission.

Les deux espions revinrent bredouilles à leur hôtel à 1h04, d'après la montre d'Heero. Un colis était déposé pour sa chambre. Il s'agissait de l'ordinateur portable que le pilote 01 avait laissé volontairement dans la limousine. Il n'y avait pas de mot dessus de la part de J. Heero s'installa au petit bureau de la chambre.

Sécurité : tapez le code d'accès.

••••••••••

Code d'accès accepté.

1h05 : fin de la mission.

Détail heure désactivé.

Mission terminée, classée

Heero tapa les cinq lettres qu'il détestait de voir ensemble… et auxquelles il n'avait pas l'habitude les voir ensemble justement…

« e

… lentement…

c

D'habitude il ne regardait pas le clavier quand il tapait. Mais là, lettre par lettre, ses yeux suivaient son doigt qui appuyait d'une manière lasse et légèrement abattue.

h

Duo s'activait dans la salle de bain juste à coté, dans la même chambre. Ensemble, ils n'avaient pas complètement fini de parler. Ca ne pouvait pas se clôturer comme ça. Mais pour l'instant, ni lui ni Heero n'émirent un son.

e

L'esprit vide, Heero termina d'achever le mot, et d'y inscrire la dernière lettre.

c

Duo avait presque fini. Il s'était démaquillé, changé, et il était en train de se coiffer pour refaire son habituelle longue natte, un peu plus courte qu'avant. Lui non plus n'était pas joyeux, et il en fallait beaucoup pour que ce soit le cas.

« echec »

'… et mat.' Pensa le japonais. Il avait perdu. Et il avait laissé la mission qui avait pris un nouveau tournant à un homme d'affaire… alors qu'il ne faisait jamais confiance aux hommes d'affaires. Et pourtant, maintenant, il le fallait bien. Ce n'était plus à lui de jouer. Les finalistes en tête étaient désormais ceux qui parlent et non ceux qui agissent. Mais c'était les gagnants.


	12. Aube

_Ze last chapteur ( prononciation franco-anglaise) écrit depuis… longtemps… la flemme de le publier ° pardon)._

_note : Il y aura une sequelle à cette histoire... ça veut dire que y'en a encore pour une paire de chapitres avant de clore à jamais French Poupée de Porcelaine._

_Ze révélation : Pourquoi ce titre mi-anglais mi-français ? Parce que (et non, c'est pas parce que je sais pas dire poupée et porcelaine en anglais. Et même si c'était le cas, au lieu de faire un titre comme ça, j'aurais pris un dictionnaire lol). C'est comme ça, c'est le "feeling" mdr._

**Chapitre 12 : Aube**

En vérité, Heero savait plus ou moins où il en était : une mission spéciale, à première vue facile, qui s'est terminée par un échec, l'indéfinissable sentiment de plénitude, confusion et non déception, l'impression qu'il semblait avoir retrouvé quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi, l'intuition qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du faire (mais quoi ?). Il avait fermé son laptop avant de s'être levé de sa chaise et l'avait poussé sur le coté, le plus loin de lui. Cet appareil lui pompait toutes ses réflexions. Il préférait de pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision pour l'instant.

Adossé contre le mur de sa chambre d'hôtel, il regardait le plafond. Il faisait toujours ça quand il réfléchissait à autre chose que les missions, le travail et la guerre. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit contre lui. Duo le retrouva comme ça -en pleine réflexion- dans la chambre. Il en avait profité pour se prendre une douche, se débarrasser enfin du parfum de femme qui l'étouffait. Enfin à l'aise dans ses propres vêtements il s'assit à ses cotés, regardant ses chevilles. Une de ses jambes étaient repliées, le genou vers le haut. Heero avait les deux jambes repliées, légèrement écartées, il s'accoudait sur ses genoux, fixant le vide.

« Je crois que j'ai fais une erreur.

Duo acquiesça, hochant la tête silencieusement et pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

-Je ne t'avais pas compris. Je croyais bien faire, mais je me suis trompé.

Duo ne disait rien. Troublé, il le laissa déverser les paroles qu'il avaient crains. La mission était oubliée.

-Je ne voyais pas où on allait, je croyais que ça ne menait qu'à déguiser la vie. Ca ne m'aidait pas dans mon travail. Mais c'était ça, la vie. Une ligne inconnue qu'on suit, avec plusieurs branches.

Il arrêta quelques secondes, attendant et espérant une réponse, un encouragement, un signe de son coéquipier, mais celui-ci ne disait toujours rien, ne bougeait pas. Alors il continua.

-Et puis il y a eu le sexe, toujours le sexe. C'est vrai que de ce coté là, il n'y avait pas de problème. Mais on n'avançait pas trop. Ca nous prenait trop de notre temps ensemble. Non pas que… je n'aime pas ça, mais… il me fallait de l'air. J'ai décidé de rompre, faire une pause. Mais quand on a trop d'air, ça nous fait tourner la tête. Et on se rend compte qu'on était mieux avant.

Heero baissa les yeux pour regarder le sol entre ses jambes.

-Duo, je suis… perdu.

Il soupira.

-Je suis perdu quand tu n'es pas là.

Silence.

Duo le brisa enfin.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Pour Duo comme pour le pilote 01, la situation n'avançait pas. Elle reflétait le néant. Cette fois c'est Duo qui soupira.

-Tu m'as toujours plu. Tu me plais encore. Qu'est ce qui est pire entre considérer celui qu'on aime comme son ami, même le meilleur, et ne plus le voir ?

-Ca non plus je ne sais pas.

Puis l'américain lui parla sous un léger ton de reproche.

-Tu as toujours été compliqué sur ces choses là. Au fond de toi, tu peux pas penser différemment, simplement ?

Pas de réponse.

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu cherches la complication au lieu de l'éviter.

-Qu'est ce qui serait simple pour toi ?

Duo n'osait pas lui expliquer la simplicité. En aucun cas il ne lui aurait dit « Soit on se remet ensemble, soit on se sépare pour de bon, on en reparle plus et on oublie. C'est soit l'un, soit l'autre. Pas les deux. Les deux, c'est pas possible.» Il avait peur du choix du japonais. Il avait peur qu'il veuille prendre la deuxième option. Il avait peur de le perdre pour toujours.

-Il faut que tu le saches par toi-même. Que tu sois franc avec toi-même. Arrêter de se prendre la tête. Réfléchir plus efficacement. Se poser les bonnes questions.

-Est-ce que ça peut marcher entre nous ?

Duo fit 'non' de la tête.

-C'est toi qui dois te fixer les réponses que tu crois les bonnes. Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre, ça compromettrait ton choix.

-Tu me diras quand même ton avis ?

-Oui.

'Mais pourquoi il est si compliqué ?! C'est incroyable, ça, merde ! Forcement que non ça ne peut pas marcher s'il reste à penser comme ça !' Duo attendit la réponse avec impatience et crainte en même temps. Le japonais était plongé dans la contemplation du sol. Et pour une fois, pas d'ordinateur en vue. L'américain repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eut avant qu'ils ne rompent. Heero voulait préserver une soit disant amitié. Quelle amitié ? Le pilote 01 l'avait abandonné durant sept mois sans nouvelles.

-Pas une journée…

-Dans les yeux.

Quand Heero se décida à parler, le cœur de Duo se mit à battre. Et presque instantanément il l'avait coupé pour pouvoir avoir les réponses en étant face à face. Il avait eu peur de l'avoir coupé pas assez tôt, mais finalement c'était convenable comme ça. Heero leva la tête pour plonger dans les yeux de l'américain.

-… je n'ai cessé de penser à toi.

Les mots sortaient facilement de sa bouche, distinctement, presque trop rapidement.

-Parce que je t'aime. Parce que tu me manquais.

Heero pu voir dans ces yeux une joie, une satisfaction, un soulagement profond. Duo sourit. C'est ce qu'il voulait entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait entendu.

-Eh beh…tu en as mis du temps pour le dire. Et en face, et dans les yeux, chuchota le pilote 02.

-Tu n'avais pas remarqué que de ce coté la, j'arrive toujours à la dernière minute ?

Le japonais sourit à son tour. Les doigts de sa main droite se portèrent à la joue de Duo, la caressant. Il approcha son visage du sien puis s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Peur ? Intimidation ? Doute ? C'était la première fois qu'il faisait des avances comme celles-ci, des vraies, pures et symboliques. Duo estima qu'il en avait déjà fait beaucoup pour une première et franchit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leur bouche. Elles rentrèrent en contact doucement, leurs lèvres se pressèrent fortement, la main droite de Heero avait glissé le long de la nuque de l'américain. Les doigts de sa main gauche, le long de ses hanches, puis sa paume, et sa main entière s'enfila sous le t-shirt du pilote 02, se plaqua à même la peau du dos. Duo s'abandonna dans ses bras, le laissa l'allonger sur le sol entre ses jambes tout en accueillant sa langue profondément dans sa bouche. Ils durent se séparer, rouvrir les yeux. Heero s'étonna des yeux de Duo, qu'il ne connaissait pas comme ça. Ils croyaient qu'ils étaient bleus, simplement. Mais en les regardant de plus près, le pilote du Wing découvrit qu'il y avait des reflets améthystes en eux.

-On dirait presque que tu as les yeux violets.

-Tu n'avais jamais remarqué ?

Heero baissa les yeux, comme pour dire 'Excuse moi'. Il avait redécouvert Duo. C'est dans une nouvelle façon qu'il allait regarder son ex-ex amant. C'est dans une nouvelle façon qu'ils allaient s'aimer. Heero replongea ses yeux dans le tourbillon de ceux du Shinigami.

-On repart sur de nouvelles bases ?

-Oui, on recommence à zéro.

-Pas de sexe.

Duo leva un sourcil puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

-T'es pas sérieux !

-Pas autant qu'avant !

-De quoi ? Du sexe ou du sérieux ?

-Les deux.

-Ok. Tant mieux.

Heero s'approcha à nouveau de son visage pour l'embrasser, mais Duo tourna un peu la tête tout en riant.

-Et la langue, on s'en sert pour parler aussi ! Il va falloir que tu fasses un effort, my perfect soldier.

L'amusement se fit partagé.

-C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité !

Ceci dit, Heero s'empara des lèvres du pilote de Deathscythe. Duo serra un peu plus l'étreinte de ses bras autour du cou. Heero se mit dans l'initiative d'enlever le t-shirt de l'américain, car il aimait voir son torse fin et musclé à la fois, nu. Et ce n'était pas le seul endroit qu'il aimait voir sans vêtement. Le japonais les releva tout les deux, se retrouvant assis avec son amant collé à lui et à califourchon sur son bassin, au niveau où son jean commençait à se faire trop petit. Duo retira ses bras de son cou et ils mirent fin au baiser. Il enleva son t-shirt ainsi que celui de Heero, pendant que les mains de celui-ci dévalèrent son dos pour se retrouver sur ses fesses, déboutonna son jean et ouvrit sa fermeture éclair. Une de ses mains alla caresser les muscles saillants du buste du pilote 01, tandis que les doigts de l'autre main s'infiltrèrent sous le jean moulant de Heero. Duo embrassa sa gorge, puis ses lèvres, et enfin explora sa bouche. Il se releva de quelques centimètres avec un spasme de plaisir et d'envie, puis murmura.

-C'est toi l'homme, cette fois encore ?

-Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir.

-Y'a pas de risque. Tu as tout à fait le profil. »

OWARI

¤¤¤

Natsu : eh nan, pas de lemon :-p

Duo : C'est nul !

Natsu menace avec une barre de fer : redis ça ?

Duo : Euuuuh… quoi ? J'ai dis quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose ? °


	13. Sequelle, chpt1

Auteur : Natsu

Titre : La lune et le soleil ne se rencontreront jamais

Couple : 1+2+1 (pour changer lol)

Disclaimer : j'ai pas assez d'argent pour acheter les personnages TT

WuFei : heureusement !

Natsu (avec un sabre à la main) : qu'est ce que t'as dis ?!

WuFei : en gaaaarde !!

Note de l'auteur : cette fic est une séquelle à French Poupée de Porcelaine. C'est ce qu'il se passe avant la mission lamentablement échouée (pas dans tout les points d'ailleurs ). Je n'arrive pas à faire une fic vraiment triste, alors j'ai inventé un début triste qui contribuera à être publié après FPP pour que ceux qui aiment les fins tristes considèrent cette séquelle comme une fic à part.

Note 2 : contrairement à FPP qui est axée sur le point de vue de Duo, cette fic est axée sur le point de vue de Heero.

¤¤¤

Un filon de lumière avait réussi à percer à travers les stores mal fermés de la veille. La chambre obscure ne fut pas éclairée pour autant. La faible lumière n'avait pas encore bien éclairci la pièce, et n'avait pas encore atteint le lit. Entre les draps à moitié défaits, Duo s'était lové dans les bras de son amant. Dans le silence de l'aurore, les deux corps nus collés l'un à l'autre se tenait chaud mutuellement.

Comme d'habitude, ce fut Heero qui se réveilla le premier. N'osant pas se lever sans que Duo ne s'en aperçoive, il serra doucement son étreinte et caressa de ses lèvres le cou de son amant. Après un court instant, Duo eut un soupir d'agrément, puis ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna à moitié la tête vers celle du japonais.

« Bonjour, fit il en chuchotant encore un peu endormi.

Le japonais lui répondit après l'avoir l'embrassé sur la joue.

-Bien dormi ?

Duo eut un sourire complice.

-Oui, pour ce que j'ai dormi.

Heero glissa une de ses mains, qui était autour de la taille de l'américain, le long de sa hanche, puis sur ses pectoraux suivant les courbes de ses muscles, et elle re-glissa le long du bras de son amant. Les caresses étaient devenues automatiques. Il n'y avait plus de gêne. Plus aucun sujet n'était tabou. Ils étaient libres.

-Tu t'es surpassé cette nuit.

Duo eut un petit rire. Il se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte d'Heero, se retourna et l'allongea sur le dos. Il se mit sur lui, les jambes entremêlées, commença à l'embrasser et à descendre ses baisers de plus en plus sur le corps athlétique du pilote 01.

Absence de mots. Conversations sourdes. Discussions muettes.

Heero, contrôlant sa respiration, lui dit

-Il faudrait peut être qu'on se lève.

Duo s'était arrêté à ses abdominaux et releva la tête.

-Ouais, t'as raison.

Il se leva du lit, découvrant ses jambes bien sculptées.

-Je vais prendre une douche. »

Ce qui voulait dire « je t'attends dans la douche ».

Heero, encore à moitié sous les draps, le regarda s'éloigner et sortir de la chambre. Duo avait un corps fin tel qu'il aimait regarder, enlacer, caresser, sentir contre lui, sur lui et en lui. Leur vie sexuelle était très, très épanouie. Et ils n'avaient pas traînés. Un mois après qu'ils aient décidés de sortir ensemble, ils commencèrent à coucher ensemble. Duo était l'expert et Heero le puceau. L'américain, amusé, ne lui manquait jamais de le lui rappeler, si bien qu'un jour Heero fit tourner ce jeu moqueur en un jeu de séduction et de provocation. Ce fut pour Duo comme une décharge électrique, et commença leur sport de chambre. Il n'y avait plus de limite à rien.

Ils étaient toujours en guerre, mais se voyaient plus souvent. Et puis ils se téléphonaient plusieurs fois par semaine. Entre deux missions, ils se voyaient. Ils essayaient de faire des missions ensemble le plus fréquemment. Les autres pilotes de gundam n'étaient évidement pas au courant. Trowa n'était plus le confident de Heero. Ils ne se voyaient pratiquement plus. Mais Heero soupçonnait vaguement le français de faire, sans le savoir, les yeux doux au pilote 04, l'arabe blond avec qui il jouait de la musique. Heero n'avait pas beaucoup d'affinité avec Quatre, ni plus ni moins qu'avec WuFei, le pilote 05. Celui-ci, trop solitaire, était assez froid avec tout le monde. De tous les pilotes de gundam, c'était Duo qui avait le plus cherché à se rapprocher du japonais, à le connaître et à ouvrir son armure. Et après, leur vie privée n'intéresse qu'eux.

Mais depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble, ce n'était plus pareil. Heero se sentait poussé à réfléchir sur ce qu'il faisait avec Duo et ce qu'il faisait pendant ses missions. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, et il se cherchait des questions à se poser. Avec Duo, il prenait du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir, tandis que des millions de gens souffraient de la guerre. Pendant ses missions, surtout quand il les faisait avec le pilote 02, il s'était surprit à penser à celui ci, et à se demander ce qu'il allait se passer si l'un deux se faisait abattre.

Heero croyais qu'il était devenu obsédé par sa relation avec son coéquipier. En fait, il s'obsédait lui-même.

Etait t'il trop heureux ?

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi heureux.

Il n'avait jamais été heureux et croyait que l'être tout le temps n'était pas normal.

Et quand il en parlait à Duo, ça finissait par « Tu te prends trop la tête », et cinq minutes plus tard, peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres.

Il croyait qu'il ne le méritait pas. En faisant la guerre et en tuant des ennemis, des humains, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux. Il culpabilisait.

Il se demandait qui avait raison. Il se demander comment ça allait se finir. Il s'imaginait 10 ans plus tard mais il ne se voyait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. L'homosexualité est devenue une mode, parait t'il, et comme toute mode, elle passe. Il se demandait s'il allait rester avec Duo.

Heero se croyait étouffé, aveuglé par sa relation. Pourtant, ses missions se passaient toujours aussi bien. Et à deux, ils étaient quatre fois plus forts. Il existait une telle complicité qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Le japonais n'endurait pas de ne pas avoir la tête complètement dans ses infiltrations, ou dans sa bataille quand il combattait dans son gundam. Il se savait plus contrôler ses pensées. Il croyait avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même, et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Seulement, il se trompait.

De la chambre dont la porte était à moitié ouverte, il entendit le bruit de l'eau de la douche qui commença à couler.

Comme le bruit de la pluie qui tombe un jour gris. Elle attriste les gens mais redonne de l'espoir à la végétation.

Le liquide cristallin devait couler sur la peau claire de Duo, le caresser, dégouliner sur ses muscles, ruisseler sur son corps. Il semblait que Heero était lié à l'américain car il s'imaginait être cette eau limpide, chaude et le détendant langoureusement et amoureusement. Elle détaillait chaque endroit de l'anatomie de Duo, glissait et perlait sur lui à la perfection.

_Est-ce que tout ça, ça mène à quelque chose ?_

Pourtant il se leva du lit et marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain.


End file.
